Ouran High School Hostess Club
by DreamstoNightmares1
Summary: Dream just moved to Japan so she can be with her two cousins Takashi and Mitskuni. But when she gets to the school she finds out that a group of girls have been getting bullied! She creates a hostess club so the guys will protect the girls from the evil girls at Ouran. But what happens when the Host and Hostess club members start to fall for each other? Read and find out! Dream
1. Almost in hell

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

I am a coward. I could have fought this, fought them. But I didn't. All for a teenager who didn't even know I was saving her from a life of hell.

I'm standing in the hall with my "friends." They all stand still, not wanting to annoy me, too afraid to speak.

I look over at my older sister, my forced maid of honor, Haruhi being tossed away by my mother when Tina-Marie wanted the spot.

Haruhi was probably sitting with my cousins, Mitskuni and Takashi, waiting for the wedding to start. I wondered if the rest of the club members would be there.

I was startled from my thoughts by my sister Carolina's hand on my shoulder as her other hand held a basket of rose petals.

I gave her a small smile, which she returned.

"You ready?" She asked.

No. I would never be ready. Not ready to marry this man anyways. A man I didn't love, and who I was damn sure didn't love me.

I felt a hand on my back and looked at my father.

"Of course she's ready. This is the first step to her future. He said to Carolina as he moved my arm to his elbow and smiled at me.

Carolina looked at me. I nodded at her and once again gave her a small smile. She sighed and moved ahead of me getting into her spot behind the bridesmaids.

I heard the music begin and Tina-Marie walked forward and took the arm of the best man.

Bitch.

My bridesmaids followed her, each taking the arm of the groomsmen.

The music changed and Carolina, after looking at me one last time, started walking. Dropping the horribly colored pink petals.

My father gripped my hand and I took a breath and stepped forward.

I kept forcing myself to walk forward. I kept my head high as I walked to the hell that was waiting for me.

My father stopped before the man and turned me to pull my veil over my head and to kiss me on the cheek.

I gripped his hand tightly, trying to reach the father from when I was younger. The one who would come running when I screamed of monsters in the middle of the night.

He pried my hand from his and placed my hand in the mans.

The man gripped my hand tightly and I felt my body trying to get away from the demon beside me.

I yelled inwardly at my body and took a shaky breath.

I lifted my foot, prepared to take my first step into hell.

"STOP!" I turned and saw a man running down the aisle, clothes and hair dripping from the rain outside.

He stopped before me and I looked at his face.

My breath hitched and I blinked my eyes, trying to find the lie. This man couldn't be here.

But he was. I opened my mouth and choked out one word.

"Kyoya..."

**Author's Note**  
_Hi guys! I'm back! With new stories, and with new chapters for stories._

_I'm changing Hostess Club because my friend read it and told me how bad it was, without knowing it was mine. When I heard that my little writing heart broke. I finally got out of my depression and read the entire story again, and I agree with her! The old Hostess Club story was crap! I was only focused on my character, and I chopped off pieces of the story! I decided I would redo the entire thing._

_I want to apologize to all of my fellow members. For you dealing with my selfishness I'm giving you all a chapter completely dedicated to you. Please PM me about what you want your chapter to be about. _

_I also want to apologize to all of the people who read this, and to all the people who liked the old story and were annoyed with me for not writing in forever. But I will make it up to you. I debating whether or not having chapter requests, but I would only do those after I did all the requests for my fellow club members._

_Thank you all for dealing with me, I promise I'll do better this time around._

_ Please review and tell me what you think!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	2. New School

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

I snuck into the room and silently made my way to the man laying face down on the bed. I leaned over his body and kissed the very sensitive spot on his neck. I stepped back as he jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

He looked around with narrowed eyes that softened when he spotted me.

"Dream." He said in his deep voice as his eyes narrowed once again, but this time in amusement.

"Takashi" I said trying to mimic his deep voice and failing horribly. I squealed as he picked me up and walked out of his room and made his way to our cousin's room.

"Hi Takashi! Who do you have there?" I heard the child like voice of my cousin say. I looked over the shoulder I wasn't on and smiled at my older cousin.

"Hi Mitskuni!"

"Dream!" He squealed and pulled on Takashi's arms, trying to get to me as fast as he could.

Takashi pushed him away with one arm, while his other one set me down. He moved his arms and Mitskuni immediately glomped me. Wrapping his arms around my neck, and his legs around my waist.

"Jeez Mitskuni, trying to make me fall?" I teased him as I petted his hair down and smiled at him. He smiled at me and hugged me tighter.

"I missed you! We all did! You came here for a year, and then left for America without a word to us. We didn't even get to say goodbye." He said looking at me with his puppy eyes.

Guilt moved into my body as my smile faltered. I smiled again and kissed his head.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you'll be able to see me all the time now!" I said.

"What? How?" He asked as he finally moved out of my arms and stood next to Takashi. I smiled at my oldest and favorite cousins.

"I'm moving next door!" I said smiling.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"I'm going to Ouran with you guys!" I looked at their expressionless faces and my smile fell. "Isn't that great?" I asked half-heartedly

"Of course it is!" Mitskuni immediately wrapped me in a hug, and I felt Takashi's hand patting my head as he grunted his agreement.

I looked up at him and he gave me his small smile. I smiled back at him and looked down at Mitskuni.

"The only problem is that they test differently here than in America! I have to start as a first year," I said slightly pouting.

"Oh well! We know some first years, don't we Takashi?" Mitskuni said looking up at our cousin. Takashi grunted.

"Oh? Who?" I asked them.

"Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori." Mitskuni said smiling at me.

"Awesome! I'll make sure to talk to them," I said smiling brightly at my older cousins. They smiled back at me.

We spent the next few days catching up on what we had been doing since we last saw each other. We also spent time practicing kendo, judo, karate, and archery. They helped me become adjusted to the weight of my new bow.

Soon though our happy reunion was cut short by the fact that we started school that day.

I felt hands rubbing and pushing my sides trying to get me to rise. I growled and turned to glare at my wakers. I saw my cousins' cheerful faces, well one was cheerful. The other looked slightly bored, but I could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he found this funny.

"Mitskuni, Takashi. Go away," I grumbled at them as I tried to pull the covers back over my head. I hissed in annoyance when it was ripped from my hands and my body, clad in only a silk nightgown, was exposed to the chilly morning air.

"Takashi! Give it back!" I yelled at him as I reached for the blanket he was holding above my head.

"Up," Was all he said as he smiled his small smile at me. I sighed heavily and stood up. I walked into my bathroom and got ready for the day. I walked out of the bathroom to find that my cousins had left and that my bag, with my laptop, was on my bed.

I grabbed them and walked down to the kitchen.

I smiled at my little sister and looked at her in her middle school uniform.

"You look cute in that Carolina," I said as I grabbed an orange from the table and placing it in my bag.

"Thanks, you look...yellow," She said trying to be nice. I laughed and lightly hit her head. Pulling her blonde hair behind her ear I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks sis, see you when school is over," I said putting my own blonde hair behind my ears and heading towards the front doors.

"Bye Dream! Love you!" She shouted after me.

I smiled and walked out of the house, seeing my cousins' limo waiting for me. I walked over to it and smiled at the driver when he opened the door for me. I got in and saw all the cakes pushed to one side of the limo. I blinked and looked at Takashi. He shrugged at me and sat back as we both watched, and chatted with our older cousin about nothing.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. I made my way out first and looked around at the beautiful fields, and the pink buildings. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked over at my cousin.

"Come on Dream. We'll walk you to your room," Mitskuni said as he led me to a building. We walked up a flight of stairs and Takashi opened a door for me. I thanked him and moved into the room. Immediately all eyes went to me.

I blushed lightly but regained my composure as I felt Takashi's hand on my back, leading me to the front of the room.

I smiled and said hello to the teacher. She did the same and Mitskuni and Takashi then left, after giving me kisses on my cheeks, one cheek for each cousin, a hug, from Mitskuni, and a pat on my head from Takashi.

"Students, we have a new student this year. Some of you may know her older cousins, Mitskuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Her name is Dream Nightshade. I expect you all to treat her with respect.

I bowed to the class and when I straightened up all the girls were giving me envious looks, and the boys were 'checking me out' as my little sister would say. I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

_This is going to be fun..._

**Author's Note**  
_Hi guys! AS I said in the last chapter I'm back! With new stories, and with new chapters for stories._

_I'm changing Hostess Club because my friend read it and told me how bad it was, without knowing it was mine. When I heard that my little writing heart broke. I finally got out of my depression and read the entire story again, and I agree with her! The old Hostess Club story was crap! I was only focused on my character, and I chopped off pieces of the story! I decided I would redo the entire thing._

_I want to apologize to all of my fellow members. For you dealing with my selfishness I'm giving you all a chapter completely dedicated to you. Please PM me about what you want your chapter to be about._

_The next chapter you guys will meet some of the Hostess Club members. But only a couple. I don't want to shower you guys with too many characters all at once._

_I also want to apologize to all of the people who read this, and to all the people who liked the old story and were annoyed with me for not writing in forever. But I will make it up to you. I debating whether or not having chapter requests, but I would only do those after I did all the requests for my fellow club members._

_Thank you all for dealing with me, I promise I'll do better this time around._  
_ Please review and tell me what you think!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	3. Anya and Hotaru

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNIghtmares1_

I walked to the empty desk beside a blond male, and behind a male with glasses. I sat down and pulled out my laptop, prepared to completely ignore the class and chat with my friends in America.

I pulled up the chat room, but was interrupted by a hand placed on my desk. I looked up at the only other blond in the room, probably the only other blond in the entire school.

"Bonjour, my name is Tamaki Suoh. What's yours?" The guy, Tamaki, said as he smiled brightly at me.

I smiled back at him. "As the teacher said my name is Dream. It's nice to meet you Tamaki."

"The pleasure is all mine princess," He said as his smile got wider. I laughed lightly.

"You are the Host Club's president. Mitskuni told me a lot about you, and you Kyoya" I said smiling at the man in front of me, who turned at his name.

"That's interesting, because they said nothing about you," Kyoya said as he turned more in his chair.

"That doesn't surprise me, Mitskuni doesn't like talking about the family, and Takashi rarely talks. So no one knows about me," I shrugged lightly.

"Oh, so you're related to both Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes! Takashi's dad and my mom are siblings. Then Takashi's mom's sister married Mitskuni's father and had Mitskuni," I said explaining.

"Oh. Well Dream, do you have any siblings?" Tamaki asked me, sitting down again.

"Two, a younger sister, Carolina, and an older sister, Tina-Marie." I said as I watched Kyoya start to write in a black notebook. I blinked at it.

I peered over his shoulder and saw him write down my name and my siblings names. I snatched the notebook from his hands.

"It's rude to write down stuff about someone's family without asking them first," I said as I closed the notebook and glared at him.

"I don't believe so, if someone shares the information its free game. At least that's what I think," He said as he stood up and held his hand out for the notebook.

I stood up and set the notebook on my desk as I raised up to my full height, just a bit higher than his chin. I glared up at him.

"Well in my family we find that rude. Mitskuni and Takashi would agree with me. I also think they wouldn't find you writing about them in your book to be polite either," I said picking up the notebook and shoving it into his hands.

His eyes narrowed as his smile tightened into a grimace. I smirked up at him.

"I may not be my cousins, but I am related to them. You better hope all that information you have in that notebook stays with you. Because if it gets out I will be coming straight to you. I will protect my family at all costs. My cousins may be stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself. Especially against a twig like you," I said looking him up and down and smirking at his lack of muscles.

It was then that I noticed that the entire class was quiet, and watching the interaction between me and Kyoya.

"Mind your business!" I said as I glared at them. They all gulped and turned quickly away.

I turned back to Kyoya and turned my glare back on him. "Do you understand Ohtori?"

"Yes Nightshade, I understand. But you must understand that I never back down from a challenge, never," He said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "I don't either, good luck to you."

"To you as well," He said as the bell for class to start went off, we both sat down and I turned my laptop back on.

The rest of the morning passed with whispers of mine and Kyoya's incident. It also passed with many rumors about me. I thought back to my years of training and ignored the whispers. I lasted pretty well, until lunch.

There I walked in and saw everyone immediately turn to look at me. I ignored them and walked to the ordering area. I order my meal and when it came I walked to an empty table in the back and sat down.

I had just taken a bite when a noise made me drop my spoon and look around.

"You disgusting little pig! Get away!" I narrowed my eyes at a group of girls slowly surrounding two girls. I stood up and slowly made my way towards them.

"If anyone's the pig it's you! You look like one!" A girl my age with black hair cut at a cute angle yelled at one of the girls, the leader of the little group, who did have a slightly more pinkish skin tone than was natural.

"Ugh! You little worm! You should have never moved here! Take your little freak of a friend and go back to the circus where you belong!" The same girl yelled. The other girl being bullied flinched at the word freak and glared at the group of girls. I saw her odd colored eyes flash with anger as I moved closer to the group.

I cleared my throat and looked at the leader of the group. "Is something wrong?"

"Not your problem, Kyoya hater." The girl said to me. I laughed lightly and moved to stand in front of the two girls. I opened my eyes and set them on the leader as I slowly moved my legs shoulder width apart.

"Now it has become my problem. You, a group of ten girls, are bullying these two girls. That is an unfair fight. Now then, there are three of us now. And as I look at your little group, I can see that none of you really have any fighting experience. But if you still want to bully these two girls, I am prepared to fight you," I said as I glared at the girl.

"We weren't going to fight, we were just-"

"Just being evil little bitches. I wonder how your parents would act if they knew a member of both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka, along with the Nightshade family saw you acting like this. They would be disappointed, would they not?"

"I didn't kno-"

"Would they not?" I asked her, my voice growing colder, and my eyes hardening. They girls all gulped and ran away as one. I straightened my dress and turned to look at the girls behind me. I bowed to them.

"I apologize for getting in your business. But as a Nightshade I saw the fight was unfair, and decided to try to help. I understand if you wish for me to leave you alone," I said as I straightened and looked at them, my eyes softening.

"No, don't leave. Thank you for helping us," The one with long brown hair, and red eyes said as she moved around her friend to face me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't really want to fight today," The one with black hair cute at an angle with big brown eyes said to me. I my smile brightened.

"My name is Dream Nightshade, what are yours?" I asked them as I walked with them towards my table.

"I'm Anastasia Natalia Matsumoto. You can call my Anya," The one with the black hair cut at an angle said. I sat down and started to eat my lunch again. They had grabbed lunches and they set them down as they sat down and began to eat as well.

"I'm Hotaru Hanataru. Just call me Hotaru. It's nice to meet you Dream," She said as she took a bite out of her lunch. I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you guys too," I said after I swallowed the food in my mouth. "So why was that girl bullying you two?"

"It wasn't just her. They all do it. We're the odd ones at this school," Anya said.

"Well, at least we're the odd ones in our class. There are a few in the second year, and some in middle school. When we were all in middle school we stuck together, but now that we're separated we don't really, and can't really stick together. So we all get bullied," Hotaru explained.

"Wow, I never knew that people got bullied here too, I thought it only happened in America, but I guess it happens everywhere. Even with rich people," I said as I took another bite of my food.

"You have no idea how mean they can be, that was them going easy on us. Sometimes even their boyfriends join in. Then they fight, and they always win because they have guys on their side, and we can't beat guys, no matter how hard we try," Anya said as she glared down at her food. Hotaru nodded and rubbed her arm sadly.

I blinked and took another bite of my food as I looked around the room. Looking at all the different people, and how whenever they looked over to where I was sitting they would make a disgusted face and look away, with their noses in the air.

I heard a squeal and looked over to see Tamaki and Kyoya entering the cafeteria. I watched at how the girls, and even the boys, treated them as royalty. I frowned slightly and narrowed my eyes in thought.

I looked at Anya and Hotaru. "Do you guys remember all the girls you hung out with in middle school?"

They both nodded. "Why?" Anya asked as she peered at me.

"I have an idea that just might work for us," I said as I looked over at Kyoya and Tamaki. I looked back at Anya and Hotaru and smiled at them. "I think I know just who to ask for help too."

**Author's Note**

_ Well there you have it! Dream and Kyoya have a little battle going on and you just met Anya and Hotaru! The first two female friends Dream has in Japan. I don't know if there's bullying at Ouran but I'm making there be so that my story goes better._

_ Please review and tell me what you think!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	4. The Idea

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"Who?" Anya asked me.

"Well first off I need to meet with my cousins, and while I'm doing that can you guys gather your friends?" I pulled out my notebook and wrote my address and phone number on a piece of paper before pulling it out and handing it to Anya. "This is my number and where I live, meet here with your friends tonight, after school."

Anya nodded and I stood up. I tossed my food in the trash and waved bye to them. I walked past Kyoya and Tamaki's table. I felt Kyoya's gaze on me and I raised my chin higher as I refused to look in his direction.

I walked out of the cafeteria and pulled out my cell phone, hitting the speed dial and walking towards the dojo, where I knew I would find them.

"Hi Dream! What's up?" I heard the cheerful voice of my cousin say as he picked up.

"I need yours and Takashi's help tonight. I just learned that some girls are getting bullied here, and I want to put an end to it."

"Dream, people get bullied everywhere. You can't stop it."

I stopped walking and looked at my phone in shock. I raised it back up to my ear. "Mitskuni, you knew about this?"

"Yeah, everyone did. Me and Takashi wanted to stop it, but Kyoya said it might decrease club profits, so he convinced us not to."

My eyes narrowed at the name. I breathed deeply and stepped into the dojo as I closed my phone. I walked over to where my cousin was sitting doing homework and sat down beside him.

He looked over at me. "I'm sorry Dream. We should have stopped those girls"

My eyes softened at his depressed tone. I patted his cheek. "We can still stop them. But I'll need yours and Takashi's full support."

"Well you have mine!" Honey said quickly. "I hate seeing those girls hiding from everyone in our class."

"You have my support as well," I turned at the voice and smiled up at Takashi.

"Thank you Takashi," He nodded and patted my head.

~~~~~

"Dream!" I looked up from my homework to see my cousins standing at the door with Anya, Hotaru, and a group of girls I didn't know. "We're all here!"

I smiled at the girls and stood up. I walked over to them and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Dream Nightshade. This is my oldest cousin Mitskuni Haninozuka, and my older cousin Takashi Morinozuka." I said as I straightened up and motioned to my cousins.

Takashi and Mitskuni both bowed, and the girls followed suit.

Anya straightened up first and smiled at me. She looked over at Takashi and Mitskuni. "My name is Anastasia Matsumoto. You can call me Anya."

Hotaru stepped forward and smiled at my cousins. "I'm Hotaru Hanataru."

She looked back at a girl with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "Come on, it's okay girls."

The girl stepped forward and cleared her throat. "My name's Satomi Konig. You can call me Sitsi," She said in a hushed voice, but we could still hear her. I smiled at her.

Another blonde walked forward and she smiled at me. "My name's Vanessa Roselle." She had bright blonde eyes that had slight strips of green in them.

A girl with long black hair walked forward and she blinked at me with green eyes. She was wearing a baggy outfit that hid her body from us. "The names Makoto."

The last of the girls stepped forward. She had auburn hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a fitted version of the uniform my cousins were wearing. "Hi, I'm Kael."

I smiled at all of them. "Well I welcome you all to the first meeting of our little..oh what would you call this Takashi?"

He shrugged at me and opened his mouth, but was cut of my Anya.

"I think you could call us a club. A pretty much all girls club, speaking of the two boys, what are they doing here?" She asked as she looked over at my cousins.

I smiled brightly at her. "Good question Anya, my cousins are here because they are the nicest and most popular guys at Ouran that I know. With their popularity I'm hoping they can convince the school to leave all of us alone"

"And if that doesn't work?" Makoto asked me.

"If that doesn't work we'll figure something else out. I'm already putting things in motion as we speak," I said as a faint yelling noise sounded from outside. The girls all turned toward the windows and they all screamed as a tiger jumped at the window and scratched at it, roaring the entire time.

"Dream?! What the hell?!" Anya yelled at me as me and my cousins started to laugh.

"Relax ladies. It's just one of my pets," I said as I walked over to the window and opened it. I smiled at the tiger and rubbed her under her chin. "Hey Amaya. Who's a good girl?"

"So sorry Dream! I thought she would stay where I told her to!" Carolina said as she ran up to the window and lightly flicked Amaya's ear. Amaya growled lightly and licked Carolina's hand as if to apologize.

"Please Carolina, you just wanted to see what was going on."

She blushed lightly. "Well yeah.."

I laughed at her and petted the tiger one last time before I turned back to the 'club'.

"Everyone, this is my sister Carolina, and my pet Amaya."

"Dream..you have a tiger as a pet?" Anya asked me.

"Well yeah." I said as I lightly laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Wh-" Anya was cut off by Vanessa pounding her hand into her other hand.

"Of course! I knew your name sounded familiar! You run all, well most, of the animal kingdoms, zoos, and animal shipments around the world!" She said excitedly.

I nodded at her. "Bravo Vanessa. But I also own a private collection of animals, from all over the world."

"Where are they Dream?" Hotaru asked me.

I smiled at her and opened both of my giant windows wide as I looked out at grounds. "Why right here of course."

"They all ran forward and looked outside as my cousins walked calmly forward and stood beside me as they took in how big my collection had gotten since they had last seen it.

"Whoa..." Anya said as she looked at all the different creatures roaming about. Each in their own section of course.

"So pretty..." Sisti mumbled as she looked at the tree filled with different types of birds. The sunlight hit the glass surrounding the tree and the birds all seemed to glow.

"Look at all the cats!" Makoto said as she pointed to the side, the girls all followed her gaze and set their eyes on the different big felines I had, all playing together in one big area.

Amaya growled loudly and raced down there, jumping over the boundary and racing towards the white tiger. They jumped at each other and started to play fight.

"Oh wow, those two play together?" Kael said looking over at me.

"Of course, they both came here around the same time, they were raised together," I said looking at the two tigers with pride.

"How old are they?" Vanessa asked, her eyes narrowing at the cats.

"Four years."

"Wow, they're big for their age."

"Actually, if I remember what you told us once Dream, Bobo is 50 pounds lighter than he needs to be because of his stomach problems. Am I right?" Honey asked turning to look up at me.

I nodded and looked at Bobo, worrying thoughts racing through my mind as I watched him and Amaya play.

"So they're not siblings?" Makoto asked pulling me out of my worried state.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "No, they're not siblings. They're mates, or they will be next spring."

"What's happening next spring?" Hotaru asked me.

"Mating season," I said simply. "The time when they will mate for around a month, and then a few months later Amaya with have a litter of cubs. And we'll have new tigers that when they grow up I can send off to my other areas that way we can try to repopulate the world with tigers."

I looked at my tigers with pride as I imagined the healthy and strong cubs they would have by this time next year.

"I would love to get a closer look," I heard Kael say softly. I looked over at her and blinked as I saw her looking at my animals with awe. I looked to the other girls and saw them looking the same way.

"Um, you guys can go out there and hang out with the animals. Just don't get scared of them and scream. They all have sensitive ears," I said as I walked to where my cousins were standing.

The girls all squealed and jumped out the window as they followed Carolina to the grounds.

"Dream? What are you thinking?" Honey asked me as I watched the girls leave.

"You remember the idea I told you guys about?" They both nodded. "Well I think it's time we start finalizing it"

"Don't you want to ask them before you do? Or at least tell them your idea?" Honey asked.

"I probably should, but I really don't want to hear their rejection of the idea."

"What if they said yes?" I looked over at Takashi and frowned at him.

"Then it makes me what to get started even faster, I want to be able to get started as soon as possible,"

"Dream," Takashi said warningly at me.

"What?!" I asked him.

"We only have two more months until summer. Not enough time to get it started. Go over the stuff with the girls, and we'll introduce the idea to the guys. By the beginning of next school year we should be able to start both clubs at around the same time, if everyone agrees to the idea of course." Honey said getting serious.

I sighed and rubbed my neck. "I just hate the idea of the girls getting bullied,"

"Us too," Takashi said.

"We'll protect them as much as possible, with us around them the guys and girls should start going easier on them." Honey said as he smiled at me.

I nodded at his reasoning. "Fine. I'll start introducing the idea to them,"

We all jumped out the window and went to where Carolina was giving the girls a tour. I patted her head and helped her out, as this was her first tour taking the lead. The rest of the day passed with us all having a good time with the animals and the girls all left at around seven to get home for dinner.

~~~~~

I sat at the table the next week with my club members, minus my cousins (they had host club stuff). We were all enjoying being outside in the sunlight and looking at the animals that walked around our area.

I cleared my throat and they all turned to me. "My cousins and I have finished the idea on how to fix our problems."

"Oh please tell us!" Hotaru said excitedly and the others nodded as they looked at me.

"A Hostess Club."

**Author's note:**

_ Ha-ha! And it begins!_

_ So after this chapter I'm going to shoot forward into the next year when they start getting the club set up, and everyone's okay with it. There will be some moments when the clubs get together because they need each other help, but for the most part I'm going to have them be apart (well maybe...I change my mind a lot)._

_ Anyways, I hope you all liked it. And our last member will be joining us within the next few chapters, do you all remember the last member? If you tell me her name I'll give you a cookie (or do a theme for the club that you come up with ;)._

_ Review please and tell me what you think!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	5. Photo-Shoot

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"No no no. I said the couches should be a dark blue, not green. Please make the changes. Yes. Yes I will have the information for you by the end of the day. Well you'll have to make them look amazing. No I don't care about the cost! Are you kidding me?! Just get whatever you need to get it done! I need them by next week, that's when we start. Yes, yes I realize this. Well I have been under a lot of pressure lately. Yes I understand that. Would you rather me go to Mrs. Hitachiin? No I didn't think so. So get it done!" I said slightly annoyed into the phone before closing it and rubbing my head slightly.

"Dream?" I turned to see my sister at the door. "Your friends are here, I sent them to the grounds."

"Thank you Carolina," I said as I grabbed my laptop and put my phone on its dock. I turned on the stereo attached and my music moved around the room. I walked to the windows facing the grounds and opened them.

I saw my friends turn this way as the music drifted to them. I grabbed the remote that controlled the music and jumped out the window. Walking over the sitting area and asking a butler to get me and my friends all our favorites.

He left and my friends all took their seats around the table as I opened my laptop and looked at them.

"Dream? Why are we here?" Anya asked me.

"To finish things up for the club. I just have some last minute things I have to get for our grand opening," I said as the butler came back and laid out our orders and the lemonade. I grabbed my glass and sipped it.

"What do you need to know Dream-senpai?" Kael asked me.

"Well first off don't call me senpai, I'm your age Kael, I just skipped a grade. Second I need to know your favorite animal."

"Why?" Hotaru asked me.

"Because we need something that's completely different from the Host Club. They use safe things like cake, tea, and roses. But we won't be safe, because guys do not like safe things. They like dangerous, and tempting things," I said as I motioned to my animals. "And what's more dangerous than animals?"

"Are you sure guys like dangerous things?" Anya asked me. I gave her a look.

"Your cousins don't seem to be that way," Makoto said to me.

I laughed and sipped my drink. "Please, Takashi is the wild type for a reason, and Mitskuni is so kinky its considered dangerous in America."

Sitsi and Anya both blushed as did the rest of my friends. Though their blushes were a shade darker. I blinked at them.

"Anyways, as I was saying, your favorite animals. They can be anything. I have no shortage of any of my pets," I said as I looked around us at my pets.

"Well can we pick normal pets too?" Vanessa asked me.

I nodded and smiled at her. "As long as you can work that angle I have no problems with it."

"Well what are we doing with this information Dream?" Makoto asked me.

"For our grand opening I'm being allowed to let a select few of my animals inside the room we're using for our club room. Those select few animals will be the animals you select as your animals."

"Oh, can we bring our own animals? I have my husky I could bring," Anya said.

"Wonderful. I have no issues with that. Go ahead and plan on bringing her," I said as I typed the information into my laptop.

"I have a bunny," Sitsi said quietly. I smiled at her and put the information in.

"Wonderful Sitsi, please plan on bringing your bunny," I turned to the other girls. "Now if you all would please choose."

"I like monkeys" Hotaru said to me. I nodded and typed the information.

"I like hawks, they're cool," Kael said.

"I like birds too, but I guess I could choose something else," Vanessa said.

"Nonsense. There are plenty of birds to choose from. How about...a dove? You seem like a dove type of person," I said looking her up and down. She nodded happily.

"Well I like cats, especially black ones." Makoto said as she looked at my pet jaguar. I smiled at her.

"Wonderful. Thank you girls." I said as I sent the information to my designer and closed my laptop.

"But Dream, what are you going to be?" Hotaru asked me.

"A tiger of course. I love all animals, but it seems I have become attached to Amaya and Bobo more than the others," I said as I looked over at them. They looked over at me and meowed. I smiled at tossed a treat their way.

I looked at my friends and smiled. "Are you guys ready for next week?"

"I am. But, I'm still slightly nervous." Anya said. The others nodded.

"Dream how do you expect to get guys to come to the club for the first meeting?" Vanessa asked me.

I smiled and took a drink of my lemonade. "Posters,"

"Posters?" Anya said looking at me curiously.

"You guys will see next week. For our next meeting I need you guys to be here on Tuesday, as early as you can be, and still be wide awake. All of you should have taken showers, and please don't put on any makeup, and wear your favorite clothes. I'll need you all to be in good moods," I said as I looked at them all with pleading eyes.

They nodded and started to pick up their things to leave. "Oh, any of you that have pets you were planning on using for the club, please bring them with as well. The rest of you don't worry about it."

They nodded and left, all waving bye and promising to see each other next week.

My phone went off and I ran inside and pulled it off its dock as I answered it. "Yes?"

"Dream! Can we come over today?" I smiled at my cousin's voice.

"By we who do you mean? Our family, or your host club?"

"Takashi and me of course!"

"Can't, I'll be taking care of club stuff the entire time,"

"You sound like Kyo-chan. He was busy with club stuff the entire time this morning," My eyes narrowed and I rubbed my head to rid myself of my slight anger.

"Yeah, well we're both busy people."

"Can I ask why you're so busy?"

"Well I'm planning something with the club that will get some people interested in visiting us for our first meeting. Hopefully anyway," I said as I walked back outside and opened my laptop, looking at the information I had sent the designer.

"Oh what is it?" Mitskuni said as I heard the echo of my voice go through a small area, probably in the limo as both him and Takashi listened.

"A surprise. You can come by when it's going on next Tuesday and see for yourself." I said as I looked at the pictures the designer had sent me. I looked at the sketches and smiled my approval.

"Sounds good Dream! See you next week!" He said and I heard a grunt of goodbye from Takashi before the line went dead. I pushed a button and was immediately answered.

"Yes Nightshade-sama?"

"Tell your boss the designs are fine, but tell her that no real animal parts are to be used. NONE. I will not have my friends wearing something made from poor animals, got that?" I said getting into my commanding tone.

"Yes Nightshade-sama. I will tell her immediately."

"Make sure you do," I said before I hung up.

~~~~~

"There, yes put the tree there. Hmm, make the grass a bit higher. Yes thank you. No, for the first scene we only need the hawks. She's the first to go because she's the youngest. That's how the girls decided! Don't get smart with me Rosie!" I said to my photographer. She laughed at me and waved away my anger.

"Please, I'm always smart with you. That's why you love me." I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"Just do be nice to the girls, their very shy, and have been abused in their lives." She nodded in understanding and went to help her workers get ready for Kael's photos.

I walked over to my pet hawks and rubbed their chest feathers as I led the five of them to the photo area. I rested them each on a tree branch.

My phone went off and I saw Anya's face smiling up at me. I answered it. "Yes Anya?"

"We're here, but the butler won't let us inside."

"Just come around back, I'll have Carolina lead you." I said as I pushed Carolina's shoulder and pointed towards the back entrance to the grounds. She nodded and ran off.

I put my phone in my pocket and went to the changing area where the outfits were hanging, waiting for the girls to put them on. I touched my own and smiled at the feel of it.

"Dream!"

"In the changing area Carolina!" I yelled back. A few moments later the girls all walked in and Carolina left them to me. I smiled at them. "Welcome to our first ever photo-shoot."

"First?" Anya asked skeptically.

"Yes first, I know some of you may dislike taking picture, but after seeing how many photo books the host club sold, I found I couldn't resist the idea of people being able to show their friends what we are."

"Ahh. So, we're animals today?" Hotaru asked as she looked at the outfits, then back at me.

I nodded. "Yes, more specifically you're the animals you chose as your own last week. Now, if you all would please get dressed, we have makeup and hair to get to." I said as I pointed to the six curtains.

They each grabbed their own outfits and went behind the curtains. I grabbed my own and went behind the final one to get dressed.

I pulled off my clothes and pulled on the strapless leotard. I attached the tail and blinked at the odd feeling of it swishing back and forth to my emotions. I shrugged and clipped the ears onto my head. I stepped out of the area and saw my friends waiting for me. I smiled at how they looked and lead them over to the makeup and hair area.

I sat Kael down in the head chair and moved the girls into the chairs in the order they would be going. I moved into the last chair and waved my stylists towards the other girls. I was going to be far too busy until the last few minutes to worry about my hair and makeup.

Kael was finished quickly and I walked out with her and pointed her to the set. She walked forward and Rosie immediately started telling her what to do.

Rosie finally found a position she liked Kael in and told her to think hawk. Kael looked over at me confused. I smiled. "Hawks are strong fliers, they are hunters. Think as if you were ready to take flight."

Kael nodded and closed her eyes as she spread her arms wide and the fan turned on. Her hair flew back and the feathers along her outfit and in her hair danced wildly. I looked at my hawks and snapped my fingers. They all flew around Kael as Rosie took the pictures quickly.

She looked up at me and I nodded and snapped my fingers again. They flew to Carolina and she raced to get the next group of animals we would need.

The guys moved the set around until they had it in the next position and I told Kael she could go relax, but not to take off her outfit. She nodded and walked off, to go sit on one of the six chairs I had off to the side.

Makoto walked out next and I saw the tail attached to her outfit swishing around as well. I helped her towards the set and Rosie did the same thing with her as she did with Kael. When she finally told her to be a cat I was ready. "Be a jaguar, jaguars are swift, beautiful, but dangerous"

As I said this my pet jaguar raced forward and moved to lay at Makoto's feet. She kneeled down and petted his side as they both looked up at the camera, their green eyes shining dangerously.

Rosie took the photos and we started the process again.

Anya walked out next and her husky followed her. She walked onto the set and immediately started to play with her pet. She chased him around the set and looked down at him with a smile on her face. Rosie snapped the pictures and looked at her with appreciation for knowing what to do.

Anya walked off and Hotaru walked on. I helped her into the tree and put some of my monkeys into the tree with her.

She moved around the tree with the monkeys for a few minutes while Rosie took the pictures. Hotaru finally climbed down and the guys moved the photo stuff over to the next set.

"Dream!" I looked over and smiled as I saw my cousins making their way towards us. I hugged Mitskuni as he jumped into my arms and smiled up at Takashi as he patted my head.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" I said as I set Mitskuni down.

"We brought friends!" Mitskuni said as he looked over his shoulder and I saw Carolina leading a group of four boys our way. I narrowed my eyes slightly at Kyoya and turned to look at my cousin.

"Why?"

"Tamaki wanted to see our sister club. I'm sorry Dream! I tried to tell him no, but he followed us anyways and the rest of the club came with him.

"Dream! It's wonderful to see you mon ami! You look wonder- What are you ladies wearing?!" Tamaki gasped in horror as he took in my outfit and turned to see Kael, Makoto, Anya, and Hotaru all in outfits short like mine.

"It's called outfits Tamaki. This is the type of stuff we'll be wearing for our club"

"No way! Daddy won't allow it!" I glared over at him.

"I'm sorry. But my dad is away on business, and he PAID for this. So shut it, or leave." He pouted and walked over to his club. I shooed them further away from the set and they went and stood by the girls that had already gone.

"Um..ready," I heard a quiet voice say. I turned and saw Sitsi walking over to me with a blush on her face, as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Sitsi, you look wonderful. It's not that bad. Besides you make a cute bunny, doesn't she Mitskuni?" I asked turning to my bunny loving cousin.

He blinked and smiled at her. "Yeah, you look great Sitsi. Go out there and be a bunny!" He said in that cute way of his. Sitsi blushed lightly and let me lead her to the set. I picked her bunny up and set her next to her.

Sitsi smiled at her bunny and Rosie took the pictures as her natural smile showed itself.

"Done." Sitsi blinked and looked up realizing that we were all watching her. She blushed and picked up her bunny as she raced over to the other girls and sat down, pulling a cover over her body.

"Dream, I'm ready." I nodded at Vanessa and looked at Carolina.

"Can you take care of everything for a few minutes while I get ready?" She nodded vigorously and started putting the doves around the set.

I walked into the makeup and hair area and sat down as the people there went to work. My hair was done quickly, and they added a few stripes along my arms and legs.

I stood up and looked at myself as I saw that they had added dangerous looking streaks of purple to my dyed black hair.

"Dream? They're ready for you out-" Kyoya froze as I turned to look at him. He swallowed quickly and moved so a glare covered his glasses, hiding his eyes.

I smiled at him as I saw his turning slightly pink. I moved past him and let my hand run along his arm. "Thanks."

I walked to the set and smiled as I saw Bobo waiting for me. I walked over and laid down with my head on his head as we looked towards Rosie. She clicked the camera and I heard a growl over to the side.

Carolina was holding Amaya back as she started to get slightly jealous. I suddenly got an idea and I stood up. I moved Bobo off the set and looked towards Amaya. I nodded at Carolina to let her go.

Amaya raced towards me as soon as she was freed. She growled at me and I crouched low growling right back at her. She stopped a few feet away and we glared at each other as we circled. We let out growls the entire time and I heard the faint snapping noises of the camera going off.

But I focused on not getting Amaya too angry at me. Rosie finally cleared her throat. I jumped on Amaya's back and rubbed her fur as she purred lightly, already forgiving me. I kissed her head and rubbed my nose with hers as I smiled at her. Rosie took the pictures and I looked over at the clubs.

I giggled at their expressions and stood up. "What? Like Amaya would really hurt me?"

They all breathed heavily and the girls all shook their heads at me, amusement lining their features.

I snapped my fingers and one of each of the animals raced onto the set. The girls followed and we all stood together as our animals lay at our feet. We all looked at the camera and Rosie took the pictures. We decided to have a goofy one and we all made faces at the camera as we giggled.

We suddenly raced forward towards the camera and our animals ran with us. Rosie took a few pictures then jumped out of the way as I jumped over her and Amaya and landed on my feet near the dressing area. I got an idea and told Kael to run. Rosie stood up and got ready to take the pictures.

She walked off and then took off running towards some point in the distance. I whistled and the hawks all flew after her. She smiled and then put on more speed and the started to fly around her.

She stopped and Makoto ran off. The jaguar followed her and they ran to where Kael was waiting.

Anya got the idea and she raced off with her husky running alongside her. She smiled as he ran past her and looked back to bark. They reached where Makoto and Kael were waiting and stopped.

Hotaru moved to the tree area where the monkeys were waiting. She raced along and then jumped into the tree. She amazingly jumped from tree to tree as the monkeys did and smiled the whole way.

I felt bad about what I had to do, but I went behind Sitsi's bunny and made a high pitched squeal. The bunny took off and Sitsi ran after it. She caught up with him and picked him up, settling him down.

Vanessa ran off and the doves did the same. She smiled happily as they started to tweet at her.

I looked at Amaya and smirked as she took off. I chased after her and when I caught up I jumped over her and landed with my feet and one hand on the ground. She roared at me and kept going. I raced after her and we quickly got to the girls.

Instead of stopping Amaya nipped playfully at the jaguar and husky's paws. Sitsi set her bunny down and the animals raced off towards the host club. I laughed at the girls faces and pushed them to run after the animals. They all ran and I followed them. We all looked at each other with smiles on our faces. We reached the host club quickly and we stood looking at them.

"Stay there!" Rosie shouted as she had the guys move the camera stuff quickly. "Now, you guys, I want you to look at the girls with hate, and anger. And girls, I want you to look like you just had the biggest victory in the world. Yes! Just like Dream and Kyoya are doing!"

The girls and guys all looked to see me and Kyoya standing with a foot in-between us as we glared at each other. He was scowling, I was smirking. Amaya and Bobo walked forward feeling my dislike in Kyoya. They both growled at him and laid their ears back as they crouched low.

I saw Kyoya gulp and his glare got a touch sharper.

The girls all moved to stand around me as their animals did the same. The host club all stood around Kyoya and we glared at each other.

Rosie called the animals away, and took pictures of just the two clubs. She finally told us we could stop and I smiled at my friends. "Well done girls! By the time school starts these will be along the walls, and in each student's desk. We'll get guys at our meeting no problem!"

"Whoo!" The girls all said as they raced off after I told them they could change and go relax in the house. I walked over to the host club and smiled at them.

"Thank you for your help. Those last few photos should be good for the hostess club. The guys aren't really fond of you, seeing as how you guys are always stealing their girlfriends."

Kyoya smiled at me. "And they should be good for us as well, the girls just don't like you all. So it will make us more popular as well."

"Glad it works out for us both." I said as I turned to go to the dressing area. I heard Kyoya's voice from behind me.

"Good idea Dream, the photo-shoot. I may need your assistance in making one for the Host Club as well,"

I looked over at him. "Only if my club gets something out of it as well." He blinked at me, then smiled.

"Of course. I assume we'll see you at school?" He said as he saw the Host Club making their leave.

"Of course. See you Kyoya," I said as I waved bye to the Host Club and turned to get changed.

"Goodbye Dream," I heard him say as I went into the dressing area.

I looked back out and watched as they all left, Kyoya turned back and caught me watching. He smirked and lifted his hand to wave lazily at me. I narrowed my eyes and flipped him the bird as I closed the curtain.

I heard his laughter for hours afterwards, and then heard it in my dreams that night.

**Author's Note**

_ Hope you guys liked the photo shoot! My friend gave me the idea earlier this week, and I've been working on it since then. Please tell me what you think! Next chapter the club's will start, and the chapter after that is when Haruhi and our last member will show up! I'll be making the story longer by adding stuff I think is cool from the manga. So enjoy! See you next time!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	6. First Meeting

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"Oh my."

"Who are _they?!"_

"Isn't that Anya?" I looked to my right to see Anya flip her new hairstyle over her shoulder.

"Hotaru?" I looked to my left and saw Hotaru flash a quick smile before turning back to her straight face.

"Kael and Makoto?" I looked over my right shoulder to see Makoto and Kael stand straighter.

"And there's Satomi and Vanessa!" I looked over my left shoulder and saw Sitsi and Vanessa both flash me smiles as we continued to our destination.

We walked past the gawking students and teachers in the hallways. We walked through the third floor, then down to the second floor, and finally to the ground floor. We walked outside and to the field that had a stage waiting for us.

We walked up the steps onto the stage and stood shoulder to shoulder as the students and teachers moved to watch us. I walked forward and grabbed the microphone from its stand.

"Good afternoon people of Ouran Academy! As you can already tell, this isn't a normal first day at school! This is the start of changes people! And one of those changes is that we now have a Hostess Club here! That's right, for all you guys who feel lonely when the girls fawn over the host club, you now have somewhere to go!" I said smiling at the crowd.

"Please, like anyone would want to go to your club? It's filled with losers and loners" A girl called from the front of the crowd. I heard murmurs of agreement.

"Oh? You doubt your newest club? Maybe we should...show you?" I said slowly as I pulled the zipper of my bulky jacket down. A bit of my tiger outfit showed, and more was revealed as I pulled my jacket off and wiggled out of my sweat pants.

I tossed the big boots off and stood there in my tiger outfit and heels as I looked over my shoulder to see my club mates doing the same. When we had all undressed we faced the audience and I saw many, if not all, of the males watch us with slightly hungry eyes.

I smiled as I heard the screen move up behind us. I grabbed the microphone again and moved to the left as Anya walked forward.

"Meet Anya, our playful puppy." She wiggled her butt a bit as she made surprisingly sexy dog noises to the crowd. The pictures of her and her husky showed on the screen. She moved back and Hotaru moved to take her place.

"Meet Hotaru. Our flexible little monkey," Hotaru ran to the front of the stage and jumped back as she did two back flips, one front flip, then moved into the splits. She looked at the crowd and winked as images of her and the monkeys ran across the screen. She jumped up and walked back into line as Kael walked forward.

"Meet Kael, our youngest, but definitely not our innocent little hawk." Kael walked forward and, as pictures of her and the hawks went on the screen, proceeded to dance a bit on stage as she finished with dropping down low before coming up and flicking her hair at the crowd as she walked back into line.

"Meet Makoto, our ferocious jaguar." Makoto walked forward and struck a few, very arousing, fighting poses as images of her and my jaguar went on the screen. She walked back and Vanessa took her place.

"Meet Vanessa, our lovely dove." Vanessa blew kisses to the crowd and waved hello to them as the guys all waved back. Pictures of her and the doves ran across the screen. She moved back and Sitsi walked slowly forward.

"Meet Sitsi, our silent bunny." Sitsi struck some poses before running back to our line. A few of the males chuckled at her shyness.

Anya grabbed the microphone before she pushed me forward. She smiled at me and turned to the crowd. "Now meet our president! Dream, our powerful tigress!"

I looked back to the screen and saw pictures of me and my tigers run on the screen. I looked back to the crowd and saw the males looking at me with interest. I swallowed my slight stage fright and as I pictured myself as a tigress and let out a low growl as I walked along the stage. I moved my hips so my butt wiggled and licked my lips as I winked at a few guys in the front row.

I walked back to Anya and grabbed the microphone. "After school we will have our first meeting. The third drama room, up on the third floor. We will have refreshments waiting for you all! See you guys later!" I dropped the microphone and raced offstage as my club members raced ahead of me. We ran ahead of the crowd of boys and made it to our new club room. We closed the doors and Anya helped Makoto move a few couches in front of the door.

We all sat down on two couches facing each other. We all breathed heavily.

I heard snickering and looked over to see Hotaru covering her mouth and giggling. Anya looked at her as well before cracking up. It wasn't long before we were all laughing and getting the tension away from our bodies.

"So? How do you guys think it went?" I finally asked as I got my breath back.

"Amazing, the guys were making a pool with all the drool coming from their mouths," Anya said.

"Speaking of mouths, all the girls mouths dropped when they saw us! It was hilarious!" Hotaru said as she finally quit giggling.

"They did! I never saw them like that!" Kael said smiling.

"I felt powerful." Vanessa said.

"I still feel powerful." Makoto said. Sitsi nodded.

We all looked at each other as we uttered the words we never thought we would ever truthfully say. We all slowly smiled.

~X~

"Welcome, which Hostess would you like to visit with?" I asked as I smiled at the three males.

"Anya," The first one said.

"Kael," The second one said.

"Sitsi," The last one murmured. I smiled and led them to the hostesses. They smiled at me and I walked back to the door as I helped the next group of guys waiting.

We finally had a break from guys coming in and I looked around at the other hostesses. They each had around seven guys they were entertaining. All the men seemed to be having fun and the ladies smoothly told them when it was time for them to leave so another male could take their place.

I smiled at the animals as they dozed near one of the windows. I had moved them over there after Bobo had narrowed his eyes at one of the guys. They were all tired from the attention and were taking a well-deserved rest.

"Ahem," I looked over my shoulder and smiled as I saw my cousins smiling at me.

"Hi Takashi! Hi Mitskuni! What's up?" I asked them.

"Our club ended a few minutes ago and we wanted to come say hi and see if we could help." Mitskuni said smiling.

"I don't think we need any help, but thanks!" I said after I took another look around the room and turned to shrug at my cousins.

"Oh, okay. Guess we'll see you later Dream!" Mitskuni said as he climbed onto Takashi's shoulders. They turned to leave when the round of males left, with another round coming in behind Takashi and Mitskuni.

My cousins moved to the side as I quickly figured out which girl the guys wanted. I led them to their areas and when I turned back my cousins were leaving.

I shrugged lightly and turned to see that I had guys of my own to entertain. I walked over to my area quickly and started to talk to them.

After about another hour, and three more rounds, we closed the doors and collapsed onto two couches.

Anya rubbed her neck and sighed heavily. "Who knew guys took so much to entertain?"

"I knew they got bored easily, but geez. I had to race to keep up with their topic changes!" Hotaru said.

"Same here" Kael said tiredly. Sitsi nodded and yawned lightly.

"Alright guys, let's get changed and head home. We have tomorrow free, but we come back Wednesday," I said as I stood up and pulled my tail and ears off. **(A/N: I'm making the clubs go every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Makes more sense to me that way *shrugs* I don't know why.)**

"Sounds good to me. Hey Dream, what's Wednesdays theme?" Vanessa asked me.

I tapped my chin in thought. "Hmm, it's either our suit one, or our naughty school girl one."

"Suits?" Hotaru asked.

"Naughty school girls?" Anya asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well you see, I have these suits I had my designer come up with for us, and if you like them I'm going to see if we can use them as our school uniforms. I don't know about you guys, but I hate wearing those stupid yellow dresses." The girls all nodded. "The other thing is that we'll be different types of 'bad' students. Ranging from the troublemaker, to the know-it-all. So, which do you guys want?"

"Suits." Makoto said.

"I think the guys will like the 'bad' students one more," Anya said.

"But we just showed them something really awesome, I think next meeting should be about what we want to wear," Hotaru said.

"Sounds good to me, this club isn't about the guys, it's about us getting what we want at this school. Whether that's no more bullying, friends, or wearing suits." I said smiling.

"Oh fine. Let's do the suits," Anya said as she tossed her husky ears away.

I asked all the girls their opinions and they agreed to the suit theme for the next meeting.

We all changed and went our separate ways. I went home and put my animals into their homes before I set off to get ready for bed.

I went to bed that night and I kept having visions of my friends and me having fun within the club.

**Author's Note:**

_ To my Hostess Members: if you didn't like the way I introduced your character, please PM me and let me know that way I can change it. Thank you._

_ To everyone: Hi guys! Hope you liked the grand opening! I really liked writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. _

_ Next chapter we'll be getting our last member, also for next chapter I'm moving forward a few weeks so that everyone at the school is used to having the hostess club, and we have guys coming every day we have meetings._

_ Within the next few chapters we'll be seeing more of the Host Club...there may even be a dance battle. Anyone remember who was the hidden dancer in the clubs from last time?_

_ Well either way, this week should be filled with many chapters because I have a week off! Woo-hoo! Time to relax and write fanfiction._

_ See you guys next time!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	7. Naughty Teacher

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"No way..." Kaoru murmured.

"They look so...sexy!" Hikaru said as he looked up at the stage. Where Dream was taking turns introducing the members of the hostess club.

"Wow, Dream's doing a good job huh Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked from on top of his cousins shoulders.

"Hn." Mori-senpai grunted as he watched the girls.

"The way they're dressed..it's so..unladylike!" Tamaki practically shouted as he moved to race towards the stage.

"No way Tama-chan! That's our cousin up there. Whatever she wants to do is up to her! Stay out of it!" Honey-senpai said as Mori-senpai moved in Tamaki's way.

Kyoya looked back up at the stage and saw Dream walking around the stage. She turned her back to the crowd and wiggled her butt as she walked back to Anya. Kyoya gulped as he felt his face slightly heat up. He quickly pushed his glasses to hide the little blush with their glare.

"Come on everyone. It's time for us to get ready for our own opening as well." Kyoya said as he turned away from the stage and walked towards the building.

_Damn you Dream, you're going to be more of a challenge than I thought...and now you have more people on your side...I'm going to have to come up with a plan. ~Kyoya_

**Author's Note:**

_Just a little something for you guys who wanted some host opinions. If you liked this chapter thank Anya for giving me the idea!_

_ Now we can see how the hostess club handles their second meeting!_

**Here we go!:**

"Dream!" Anya squealed as another rip of fabric was heard.

"What Anya?" I asked as I looked up from my kneeling position.

"Make it shorter!" She said as she pointed to the ripped dress. I rolled my eyes and ripped the dress skirt shorter. I ripped off the puffy sleeves and tossed them aside with the other ruined fabrics. Anya pushed me out of the way and ripped the dress a few more times. She then pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm definitely the bad girl!" Anya said smiling. Her old school uniform was ripped almost everywhere. She had the torn pieces hanging from her now mid-thigh length skirt. Her sleeves were ripped to shreds and she glared at the mirror. I smiled at her and turned to look at the rest of the club members.

Vanessa had on glasses and her hair was up in pigtails. She was sitting down with her textbooks next to her.

Makoto was wearing a feminine version of the boys uniform. She didn't have any makeup on and she was sitting down looking bored.

I looked over at Kael and smiled as she pulled at her "party" outfit. She looked at me and made a goofy face as the makeup lady put some light makeup on her.

Hotaru was moving around in her soccer outfit. She kicked the soccer ball between her feet a few times, getting used to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror as my makeup lady put crimson lipstick on my lips and lined my eyes with eyeliner. My skirt was short enough that if I bent over I would be giving everyone a good view of my ass. I raised my arms slightly up and quickly put them back down as my high cut shirt threatened to show my breasts.

I heard a knock on the door and Rosie went to answer it. "Oh you made it! Good, go get dressed!"

I looked over my shoulder but before I could see the people she had gotten to help us with the photo shoot they were inside the dressing area and she was walking back over to our tent. She closed the flap and smiled at me. "It's a surprise"

I shrugged and closed my eyes as I let my makeup lady put eye shadow on me.

"Anya! Oh Anya! You're up first darling!" Rosie sang out as she left the tent, Anya following her.

I moved to leave the tent but was shocked when I saw two men standing guard at the entrance. "Hey what gives?"

"Rosie-sama told us to make sure no one leaves until it's their turn. Sorry Dream-sama." One of the men said. I growled slightly and rubbed my head.

"Makoto! Your turn!" Rosie said as she ran in and grabbed Makoto before running back out.

Anya came back in and her entire body was covered in a blush as she walked to the changing area. I blinked and looked at the other girls. They shrugged.

Rosie came back in with Makoto and left with Kael. Makoto walked to the changing rooms and went inside hers before I could ask her anything.

Rosie took turns running inside and pulling us out to take our photos.

Almost an hour later she finally called my name. I walked out with her and glared at her. "Any reason you wanted this to be a surprise?"

"You'll see." Was all she said before she turned the corner and led me to my shooting area. I walked onto the set and saw the classroom setting waiting for me. But instead of rows of desks, there was one teachers desk with a guy in the chair, facing away from me.

I looked at Rosie. "Let me guess, I'm seducing the teacher?" She nodded and picked up her camera.

I sighed and turned to look at the guy, only to find him now facing me and smiling. My eyes narrowed slightly. "Kyoya."

"Hello Dream, enjoying your day?" He asked. I looked him up and down and saw that he was in a suit and tie, like the ones the male teachers at our school wear.

"Very much so, why are you here?" I asked him as I moved towards the desk. I saw him look me up and down as he spoke.

"Well I wanted to do a photo-shoot for my club as well, so I got ahold of your wonderful photographer and she told me you were planning this. She said you needed help and I told her the host club would help."

I glared at Rosie and she smiled cheekily at me.

I looked back at Kyoya and rested my hands on the desk as I leaned towards him. "And it just so happens that you're the one helping me?"

He smirk grew. "Well Tamaki can't pull off being a teacher, just like Hikaru, Kaoru and your oldest cousin can't pull it off either. And it'd be odd having Mori-senpai play the teacher you're trying to seduce, would it not?"

"What about your newest host? Haruhi?" I asked him.

"Haruhi helped Makoto with hers, as Haruhi is the only one that could pull of the whole 'girlish-boy' stick"

I sighed and looked at him. "You're walking on thin ice you know that right?"

"I'm always walking on thin ice." He said seriously. I blinked at him

"So what are you?" I asked him as I sat on the desk.

"The naughty teacher." He said as he looked me over again.

I looked over at Rosie. "Ready?"

She nodded. I looked at Kyoya and closed my eyes. I opened them again and pulled him closer by his tie as I moved my legs on either side of his chair.

He looked at me with surprised eyes before his smirk came back. He put his hands on my back and let them run down before he squeezed my ass.

I gasped lightly and narrowed my eyes at him. He stood up and pushed me to lay down on the desk. He moved my body so I was laying on the desk length ways. He crawled on the desk and moved so he was over me.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer as my other hand pushed his jacket down. My legs wrapped around his waist and he moved closer to me as his eyes darkened with hunger.

I shivered as I realized he had stopped acting. He moved lower and licked my neck. I moaned lightly and my body tightened its hold on him.

"Come now Dream, I thought you would be more fun than this," He whispered to me as he moved to lick lower on my neck.

I growled at his chuckle and rolled us over so I was straddling his hips. I pushed him down and moved so my ass was resting on top of his growing erection. I moved slightly and he moaned.

I lowered until my chest was resting against his and my face was even with his. He opened his eyes and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Okay that's enough! Good job guys!" My head snapped over to look at Rosie as she fanned herself. "You guys are really good at acting! I thought I was going to have to hose you off!"

I looked at Kyoya and saw that his emotionless mask was up again. I frowned slightly and moved off him. He sat up and fixed his outfit. He refused to look at me as he walked past and went to the guys changing area.

I looked at my hands and my frown deepened. _Why am I so hurt by him refusing to look at me?_

The next hour passed quickly as we cleaned up all the photography stuff. The clubs all left within an hour.

Rosie left soon after promising to send me the pictures as soon as they were ready.

I went to my room and sat on my bed as I looked down at the floor. I kept replaying what me and Kyoya had just done, my mind kept going to the way he looked when Rosie had stopped us and the way he avoided my gaze.

My eyes narrowed and I frowned.

_Kyoya Ootori...what the hell have you done to me?!_

**Author's Note:**

_ Now things are heating up! Why was Anya blushing? Who were the other members paired up with? What's going to happen between Kyoya and Dream?_

_ All questions will be answered soon enough my readers. Very soon._

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	8. Horse time

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"Anya? What's up?" I asked into the phone as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up.

"Um..can I come over?" I blinked at my alarm clock and yawned.

"Anya it's four in the morning. What's wrong babe?"

"I..it's...nothing. Nevermind."

"Anya, relax and get your ass over here. I'll have the butler make us some chocolates." I said as I stood up and grabbed one of Takashi's old shirts to pull over my bra and panties.

"Um..I'm already here...ha ha ha.." She laughed nervously and I blinked. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Anya! What the hell?!" I pulled her inside and walked with her to my room. I sat her on my bed and pulled my blanket around her.

"Thanks Dream." She said as she pulled it closer and kicked off her shoes. She crossed her legs and covered them with the blanket as well.

"Anya, why are you here?" I asked her gently as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Um..couldn't sleep...you were the only one I could think of to come talk to.."

"Talk to about what Anya?"

"About...a boy..."

"Oh..why can't you go to anyone else?"

"Because I'm Anya. The one no one ever thinks will get a boyfriend. Will never have a crush, she's too independent for that." She said as she rubbed her neck and sniffled.

"Anya, no one will judge you if you have a crush. We'll be happy for you. Now come on. Tell me about this guy." I said as I moved closer to her and smiled.

"Well, he's tall."

"Mhmm."

"He's nice."

"Mhmm."

"He's gentle."

"M-hmm?"

"He has dark hair and eyes."

"...and?"

"...and he's quiet..."

"Anya...are you talking about Takashi?" I blinked as she blushed and moved her hair to cover her eyes. "You are!"

"Shut up..." She mumbled. I squealed and hugged her close as I rocked her back and forth in delight.

"You guys make the cutest couple! I can't wait until I tell him-"

"No! You can never tell him! He'd laugh in my face and embarrass me..."

"Anya..my cousin would never do that. He's not that kind of person..." I was shut up by her glare.

"Yeah right. I see girls confess their love to him all the time, all he does is stand there and let them pour out their heart and soul while he just watches. He doesn't say a damn thing to them..."

"Anya...I had no idea...How long have you been looking at him in that way?"

"mghp" she mumbled. I leaned closer.

"What?"

"Three months."

"Oh wow...um..and you haven't tried to get him on a date?"

"No way! He'd say no, and even if we went on a date he'd just stare at me the entire time and be silent...It'd be awkward..."

"Anya...if you can't handle his silence for _one _date, how do you think you guys dating would be?" She blinked in surprise and then looked down at the bed. I smiled and patted her head. "Why don't you try...talking to him, hmm?"

"How do I start it out?" She asked looking up at me.

"Well let's see...say hi...and he has a kendo match coming up, ask him how he thinks it'll go. He loves talking about kendo, oh and ask about his chicken Piyo."

"He has a chicken named Piyo?" She asked blinking up at me.

"Yes! We went to a farm one time and we saw that a chicken had just had babies. There was one little one that the farmer was going to get rid of, Takashi took the chicken and said he'd raise it. Piyo is now big and healthy." I said smiling at her.

"Do you..think he'd like visiting my horse ranch?"

I smiled and patted her back. "I think he would love to go there, and we can invite both clubs so its not awkward."

"Could we really?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course Anya, I'll talk to everyone tomorrow and set it up. I'll make up a reason for why both clubs are coming."

"Oh thank you Dream! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging me close and swinging me back and forth in delight.

I smiled at her and patted her back. "Anything for my future cousin-in-law."

She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. "Oh! Dream you're so mean!"

I laughed and pushed her lightly. "I'm only teasing. Geez..."

~X~

"Whoa girl, whoa!" I said to the brown spotted horse i was on. I patted her neck when she stopped. "Good girl."

I looked around and smiled as I saw Anya and Takashi standing next to each other and watching the others ride horses.

"Dream! Dream!" I looked over to see Mitskuni looking up at me. I smiled at him.

"What's up Mitskuni? Why aren't you on a horse?" I asked knowing full well my cousin had known how to ride ever since we were all young.

"Only a few of us are on horses, the rest are just standing around." Mitskuni said pouting. "Help me get them on some horses."

"Um..okay?" I said as I jumped off the horse I was on, Athena, and walked towards where the club members were standing. I jumped climbed onto the fence and looked down at the host club.

"You're telling me you guys don't know how to ride?" I asked them.

"No." "We all know how to" "We just don't understand why we should" The twins said as they looked at each other, then up at me as they shrugged.

I smiled at them and nodded towards where my friends were standing, watching the horses with awe.

"Because of them. Do you guys realize how happy they'll be if you guys teach them how to ride?" I asked the twins.

They looked over at the girls then back at me. "How do you know they want to ride?"

"Do you see the looks on their faces? They're waiting for a _prince _to come on a _horse _to show them an amazing time." I said as I looked at Tamaki.

He gasped and pulled the hosts away from me. They got into a circle and talked to themselves before they broke apart and looked at me.

"We'll do it." Tamaki said. "For if not us, then who will show these ladies a wonderful time?"

I watched as he moved through the gate under me and raced towards one of the horses. "Here horsey!"

_Pwaph! _I made a barfing noise as Tamaki landed in the pile of horse poop. The twins and girls all started laughing as he started to freak out.

I unhooked the gate and pushed with my feet so it would open. The guys all walked in, sporting cowboy boots, and walked towards the horses. I jumped down and latched the gate closed before I ran to where the girls were slowly moving into the riding area.

I saw Mitskuni coming towards me on a chestnut colored horse. He stopped before me and I turned to look at Sitsi.

"Sitsi, come here." She pointed to herself then walked forward at my nod. Mitskuni held his hand down for hers and when she placed hers in his he pulled her up. I gripped her waist and helped her up. She sat behind Mitskuni and wrapped her arms around his waist as he moved his horse away.

Hikaru, I think, walked moved his gray horse towards us and I grabbed Hotaru's hand. Hikaru leaned down and we both helped her up until she was sitting behind him and gripping his waist.

Kaoru moved his blonde horse forward and I placed Makoto with him. Tamaki, his face and clothes being changed of course, moved forward and I placed Haruhi behind him.

I looked back and blinked when I saw the rest of the girls gone. I turned and saw them already moving onto horses. I smiled and walked over to the horse I had been on earlier. I stopped when I heard Anya's gasp of surprise. I turned and blinked at what I saw.

Takashi was walking towards the caged in area that one giant black/gray horse was pacing in. The horse noticed Takashi and moved towards him. Takashi held out a hand to him and then patted his head. He moved onto the fence and Anya gasped as the horse turned his body so Takashi could climb on. I smirked as my cousin grasped the horses mane and started to move him around the area he was in.

"Dream." I looked at him and he nodded to the gate opening. I walked towards it and looked back at my cousin.

"You sure Takashi? That's a giant mustang right there. Anya told me about him. He's wild." Takashi shook his head and pointed to the latch. I shrugged and looked back at everyone else. "Look out! He's going to run."

They all moved the horses out of the way and I undid the latch. I jumped onto the gate and the horse raced out, Takashi still on his back.

I watched as the horse raced out towards a short area of the fence. Takashi noticed this and pulled the horses hair so he turned the other direction. We all watched as Takashi rode the horse until he seemed to calm down. I looked over at Anya and smiled as I saw her look of awe as she watched Takashi ride the horse like they had been doing it all their lives.

I closed the gate and got onto my horse. "Yah!"

She shot forward and I raced towards Takashi. He saw me and smiled as he pushed his horse to run. My horse caught up to his and we rode alongside each other as we had done when we were little. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and we both slowed our horses down.

I looked around and saw everyone smiling at us. Except one. Kyoya.

I made kiss noises at my horse and she walked towards Kyoya. I pulled her to a stop beside him and smiled down at him. "You going to ride Kyoya?"

"No. I'm not one for animals." He said as he looked up at me.

"Come on Kyoya. Just try it. Look, I'll even ride with you." I said as I held my hand down to him. He looked at it then at me.

"Why should I?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. I closed my hand and brought it back to my chest as I glared down at him.

"Fine. Don't have some fun. I was just trying to be nice." I kicked my heels into my horses sides and she raced off. I stopped her before the other members and smiled at them.

"Kyoya's being a baby." I said to them, loud enough that it would reach back to where Kyoya was relaxing on the gate.

"What?" Tamaki said shocked. He looked at his friend and waved his arms at him. "Kyoya come join us!"

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to go home. Have fun everyone." He said as he waved then walked away from the horse area. I watched him through narrowed eyes as I thought to myself.

_Why is he unwilling to join us? _

"Dream! Dream!" I looked to my side and smiled at my cousins.

"Yes?"

"Takashi's dad just called him. We're having dinner tonight to discuss some things. We have to leave soon." He said. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sitsi. "Sorry Satomi."

She blushed lightly and shook her head. "No problem." She mumbled.

We all decided to leave and climbed off our horses. We helped Anya put them into their areas.

I took of my slightly muddy boots and placed them inside a bag. I pulled my flats on and looked behind me and blinked.

Takashi and Anya were standing close as Takashi watched the horse he had 'tamed' eat.

"You can come by anytime you want and see him Mori-senpai." I heard her say to him. He looked at her and smiled slightly as he patted her head.

"Thank you Anastasia." He turned away from her and walked over to where me and Mitskuni were waiting. He climbed into our waiting limo and Mitskuni followed him. I waved bye to everyone before I moved into the limo as well.

I smiled at my cousin Takashi and poked his side. "You like her. You LIKE her."

He pushed my hand away gently and narrowed his eyes at me as he fought the blush. I laughed and pinched his cheek. "You have it sooo bad."

"Dream, leave Takashi alone. So what if he likes Anya-chan? I'm happy for him." He said as he smiled at our cousin.

I grinned and pinched Mitskuni's cheeks. "I am happy for him. I'm happy for you too Mitskuni."

"Wah?!" He pushed my hand away and rubbed his cheek as he glared at me. "Why?"

"Because you're falling for Sitsi silly!" He blushed furiously as he pushed my arm lightly.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!" He cried out as he clutched his Usa-chan to his chest. I laughed lightly and shrugged as I looked out the window.

"Whatever you say Mitskuni...whatever you say..."

**Author's Note:**

_Ta-da! Here you go readers! The first two couples...well crushes...of the story!_

_Enjoy them!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	9. Until they Graduate

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

I brushed my hair down and pulled on a nice shirt and pants. I walked towards the dining room and sat in between my oldest cousins. They both smiled at me and I looked in front of me to see Carolina sitting in between Mitskuni's little brother Yasuchika, and Takashi's little brother, Satoshi. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

My father cleared his throat and we all turned to look at the head of the table, where all the parents were seated. My father stood up and looked to where Takashi, Mitskuni, and I were sitting.

"As you all know, Takashi and Mitskuni are on their last year of school, at least until college." We all nodded and I gripped the hands that hands that had found their way onto either side of my lap.

"With them completing school that means it's time for us adults to tell you the truth. As you may have already guessed you three will be put into arranged marriages." The hands tightened on mine.

"Three father?" I asked him as I blinked.

"Yes three Dream. With your knowledge, a knowledge that should have put you in Mitskuni and Takashi's class, you have already gotten many families interested in calling you their daughter-in-law." My eyes narrowed slightly and I felt my cousins moving closer to me.

"But father, I still have two years of school, not to mention all three of us have college."

"No Dream, you will be taking a graduating exam with your cousins, and then after you graduate early with them, you will not be going to college." I stood at his words and let my cousins hands go as my hands turned to fists.

"Like hell I will." I said as I looked at my father.

"Young lady-" I cut my mother off with a glare.

"No! If you want me be an adult, then I'll be an adult! I will not be graduating early, I will be graduating with my class, and I will be going to college after I graduate. I plan to get my business degree and my veterinary masters degree so I can make sure my animals are taken care of. I will not be sold to some rich man with a son that wants me like some piece of meat." I ground out at my parents through clenched teeth.

"Dream Nightshade. You will calm down this instant. This is not about you, this is about our family. Mitskuni and Takashi both have to go through the same thing." My father said to me.

"No they don't! They'll still be the men of the family! I'll just be someone's wife! Standing in my husbands shadow and speaking only when spoken to! I will not be a shadow damnit! I will not be Tina-Marie!" Everyone gasped at my words. I looked at my father and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have always raised me to be an independent woman, and now that I am your going to punish me by giving me to the highest bidder? How could you? How could any of you do this to me, to us?" I asked as I looked at the adults. They all avoided my gaze except for my uncle Akira. He grasped my father's shoulder and stood.

"And what would you suggest we do, Dream?" He asked me. Takashi gripped my hand and stood with me so we were both facing our fathers.

"I suggest you let us find a marriage that would help the family, as well as make us happy." I said to them as I held Takashi's hand.

"And if you take too long to find someone?" My other uncle, Yorihisa asked me as he stood up.

"What do you mean by too long father?" Mitskuni asked as he stood up and faced his father, his face and tone serious.

"What I mean Mitskuni is that there should be a set time period for you to find these 'perfect' matches for you three." Yorihisa said to us.

"And if we take too long to find them?" I asked him as my eyes narrowed.

"We will choose a person for you, no arguments." My father said to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him and my hands tightened on my cousin's. "No."

"Dream, I suggest you take this deal. It's the best one you three will get," I looked to my fathers left and blinked at Akira.

"But uncle..." I said in a slightly angry voice.

"No buts Dream. This is the deal, you three will work _together _to find your matches. After you find them you will tell us their names and we will invite them over for a dinner so we may talk to them, and their parents. Afterwards you will all leave to go somewhere while the adults talk it out. If we believe they are a good match we will allow an engagement to be placed between the two. If we do not you must continue to search." My father said to me.

"How long do we have until you get to decide?" I asked him.

"Until Mitskuni and Takashi graduate." Yorihisa said to me.

"Then we have less than a year?" I asked them through narrowed eyes.

"Yes." They all said. I let my cousins hands go and pushed my chair away from me as I moved further away from the table.

"Fine. I will think this deal over in my room." I stopped at my mother's words.

"No, this is a one time offer Dream. If you leave this room before you answer yes we will accept one of the men's offers and we will be set to be married next month. What is your answer?" I glared at my mother and my hands turned to fists as I turned and walked towards the doors.

"My answer is yes. But I will _not _be coming to you all to see if he is worthy of our family. I will leave my cousins to do that for me. I will now be retiring to my room." I pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway.

"Dream!" I shut my eyes and fought the tears as I heard my cousins walking toward me.

"That is my final answer!" I cried out as I ran down the hallway towards my room.

~X~

I woke up to find my cousins holding me on both sides, both of them still asleep. I looked down at myself and smiled as I saw Takashi's shirt in place of my own clothes. I wrapped my arms around Mitskuni and pulled him to lay closer. He snuggled into my neck and his breathing slowed down as he fell back into sleep.

I felt arms tightening around my waist and looked over my shoulder to see Takashi slowly waking up. I removed one arm from around Mitskuni and stroked Takashi's cheek. He blinked at me and his eyes softened.

"Thank you for dressing me," I whispered to him. He nodded and patted my head as he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms tighter around me. He rested his head on my shoulder and we both watched our oldest cousin sleep.

"He was worried." He whispered to me. I smiled and moved some hair away from Mitskuni's face as he moved in his sleep.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry," I whispered back to him. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for standing up for us." He said to me. I shrugged and sat up as I moved Mitskuni's head into my lap.

"No big deal. You guys did the same when your fathers started to speak." I said quietly.

"But you fought the most. You always were the only one our parents were wary of getting into an argument with. Even our grandparents tried not to fight with you," Mitskuni said as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled and patted his head.

"But I didn't fight enough," I said and my voice slightly broke. Takashi pulled me close and Mitskuni hugged me tight.

"You did. You got us a better deal than I was ever hoping for Dream. I'm so proud of you." Mitskuni said as he kissed my cheek.

"But..we only have-"

"Until we graduate is more than enough time," Takashi said as he gently cut me off.

"At least if we work together. When we work together we can get anything done." I smiled at Mitskuni and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Mitskuni, and thank you Takashi," I said as I turned and kissed Takashi on the cheek.

They both smiled at me and we held each other close as the sun started to rise.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for the kind of sad chapter everyone, but it had to happen so the story can move on._

_For those of you wondering, no there is NO incest going on between Takashi, Mitskuni, and Dream. They are just very close cousins._

_Happier chapter next time! I promise!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	10. The dance

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Hostess club would like to honor you all with a traditional Bali dance. Boys, if you will" I heard Tamaki say before the drums and flutes started to play. I breathed deeply and walked out of the room, passing through the pink and gold curtain that separated the rooms.

I walked slowly towards the circle where Takashi, Mitskuni, Hikaru, and Kaoru were playing the drums and were Makoto and Kael were playing flutes.

I stopped and stood tall and proud as I wore my Bali dress designed by a formal Bali dancer. She had designed it beautifully and the gold, pink, green, and purple sashes glittered on my body. My head felt slightly heavy due to the golden leaf headdress I was wearing, but I raised my head higher and ignored it. On my arms I wore golden bracelets and beads that matched the dress. I held a bowl of food and flowers that were meant to be given to the Bali king after our dance was over. The hostess members that were dancing with me all wore the same outfit and we tilted our heads back and forth to the beat of the flutes.

We gracefully danced the traditional Bali dance and only stopped when we had gotten down to our knees, bowed our heads low, and raised our offerings towards where Tamaki sat on a throne, acting as the Bali king.

Everyone clapped and cheered and we stood up and bowed to them as we place our bowls on the table before Tamaki. I smiled at everyone. "I'm so glad you all enjoyed that dance, you can thank Hotaru for spending all her free time learning the moves, and then teaching us."

Hotaru bowed and blushed lightly at everyone as we clapped for her.

"Now then, the Hostess and Host Clubs are proud to announce that we are hosting a formal dance to be held next Friday. We hope you all will come, and that you all will forgive us as we're taking the days until the dance off to make it as wonderful as it can be." Tamaki said smiling at everyone.

Everyone clapped and we all walked off to entertain our guests and talk about the party.

I smiled at the boys I was entertaining and laughed at on of their jokes. "Your so funny."

"So Dream are all the Hostess's dancing at the party?" One of the men asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. We all know how, and we are happy to dance with our guests when they ask us to." The guy blushed lightly and I smiled bigger at him.

I heard a crash and looked over to see Kyoya wiping his hand off and broken pieces of his pen on the floor. I blinked at him and looked back to see my guests still talking to me. I smiled at them and continued our conversation as if nothing had bothered me.

~X~

Anya glared over at Tamaki and tapped her hand on the table, annoyed at the Host Club's president. "Is he ever going to come over here?"

"Give it time Anya, you know how hosts can be." Hotaru asked and then giggled at Tamaki's glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled over to us.

"Never mind that boss, come over here and help us plan for the party!" "Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuka has taken a liking to Haruhi?" The twins said to him.

"He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for awhile now hasn't she?" I turned to look at Kyoya.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked him.

"Shes got the host hopping disease." "Otherwise known as the never the same boy twice disease." The twins said to her. I narrowed my eyes slightly at them and drank my lemonade.

"Usually our guests choose a favorite host and then see them regularly. However Princess Kaniko tends to change her favorites, on a regular basis." Kyoya said as he typed into his laptop.

"That's right, because before she chose you she was with Tama-chan." Mitskuni said as he moved to stand next to Kyoya and Haruhi. I smiled at him.

"Oh. So he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked looking bored.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki yelled at her. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked him as Mitskuni ran into my arms and I petted his hair down.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!" Tamaki said.

I nodded at him. "All us girls know because Kael met Haruhi on the first day and found out that she was a girl after Haruhi told her."

Kael and Haruhi smiled at each other before Tamaki pulled our attention back to him.

He pulled a chest out and dug through it. "That's enough Haruhi, now you listen to Daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to when you looked like this!"

He cried out as he pulled out a picture of Haruhi from last year.

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without my permission!" Haruhi yelled at him.

Tamaki placed the photo on the wall the the host club surrounded it. The hostess club stayed sitting down as we watched with slight interest.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am" "How could this turn into that?" The twins said. They all looked back at Haruhi as she explained.

"The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, ya know?" Haruhi said and us girls nodded at her.

"A girl should never refer to herself as a dude. MOMMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" Tamaki cried out as he fell to his knees and cried.

"I'm sorry but who is momma?" One of the twins asked.

"Well shouldn't it be Dream since she's the president of the hostess club?" Haruhi asked.

They all looked at me and I shook my head. "Now way am I married to that idiot, literally or figuratively. Let Kyoya be momma, he is Tamaki's best friend."

"Look, I don't see what your crying about. Working as a host I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy," Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"Hate to change to subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it for the party," The twins said to Haruhi.

"Ah no, but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused?" Haruhi said as she looked at us, slightly nervous.

"Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week and you are to demonstrate it to us at the party. If you don't I will tell the entire school that you're a girl, and will knock you down to errand boy!" Tamaki said to Haruhi.

I grabbed his finger and moved it out of her face as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the table where the Hostess club was relaxing. "Don't worry Haruhi, us _girls_ can help you learn it. I think Kael is the perfect height to be your partner."

"Would you guys really?" Haruhi asked me and Kael. I smiled at her and Kael nodded.

"Of course, what are friends for?" I asked her.

~X~

"It is so good to see all of you lovely ladies" Tamaki started.

"And all of you handsome gentlemen" I said cutting him off. "The Ouran Hostess and Host clubs would like to bid you welcome."

We all bowed and the lights above us turned on.

I stood next to Tamaki above the members of both clubs and smiled down at everyone. The music started and the guests all clapped.

"As always ladies the host club members are here for your entertainment." Kyoya started.

"As well as the hostess club for all you gentlemen. We invite you dance to you hearts content and not only dance with the members of the clubs, but with other guests as well as the members will soon get tired." Anya said smiling at everyone.

"Based on one girls dancing skills that lucky lady will be chosen as tonights queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya said smiling.

"But don't you worry princes, we will choose a king as well and you will get a reward of a kiss on the cheek from our Queen." Anya said as she smiled up at me.

I winked to the crowd and both me and Tamaki waved our hands out as we spoke together. "Good luck to you all."

The crowd all cheered and we smiled at them happily. I walked down the stairs and stood beside my club as we looked at the crowd. I looked over at Haruhi and saw her smiling at the word food.

"Do you guys have fancy tuna?" I heard a snap and looked to see Kyoya's face full of shock.

I smirked and pushed the host club out of my way as I grabbed Haruhi's arm and led her to the food table. "Of course we have fancy tuna. It is Hotaru's favorite food after all."

I looked back to see the Host club watching me with surprised eyes and the Hostess's following my lead and walking onto the dancefloor.

I showed Haruhi the food table and walked over to the dancefloor, where I grabbed a guys hand and began dancing with him.

He blushed at me and I smiled at him as we twirled.

I looked around and smiled as I saw all the members with smiles on their faces, and each dancing with someone.

"Kasuka-chan is here!" I heard my cousin whisper. I looked over to see him and Takashi bow to their dates before running off. They grabbed Haruhi and I blinked as they disappeared from sight.

I looked around and saw that all the Hosts were missing. I shrugged and continued to dance.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and smiled at Anya. I turned to the guy and bowed as the music ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's party." Tamaki said as the doors leading to the outside dancing area opened. I walked out with my clubs members and stood beside Tamaki as I gazed down at the couple.

"The last dance of the night as been chosen by the clubs for, this lucky couple standing before us." I said as I opened my hand out towards the couple blushing up at us.

The man bowed to the girl and took her hand, They began dancing and I realized how embarrassing it must be to be the only ones dancing. I smiled at Tamaki and grabbed his hand. "Come dance with me."

He blinked at me and then smiled. He led me to the dance area and we started to dance with each other.

I looked around and smiled as I saw the clubs dancing with each other.

Anya and Takashi were dancing near us, Sitsi and Mitskuni were twirling happily, Makoto and Kaoru were relaxed as they danced. Hikaru and Vanessa were laughing, Haruhi and Kael were smiling as they danced, and Kyoya and Hotaru were smiling easily as they danced beside us.

I saw Kyoya turn to look at me and I turned my head quickly to look at Tamaki. The music stopped and we bowed to each other before we turned towards the couple and clapped for them along with the crowd. We made our way back to the stairs and the twins grabbed some banana's as they spoke to the crowd.

"And now we'll announce the queen and king of the ball!" "Congrats to the couple! You guys are now our king and queen! Now you will get your kisses on the cheek from Dream and Tamaki!" "Haruhi will be standing in for Tamaki" The twins said as they smiled.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked as I made my way down to the couple. I smiled at the boy and he leaned down so I could gently peck his cheek.

He smiled at me and I smiled back as I turned to watch Haruhi and the girl. Tamaki slipped on the stairs and pushed Haruhi to kiss the girl.

They both blushed and covered their mouths as they stepped away from each other.

I smiled at them and laughed lightly with Haruhi as the night ended.

**Author's Note:**

_Here you go! Another chapter..oh and this.. *throws chocolate cake to readers*_

_Cake! Cake! Cake!_

_So sorry Sitsi for not putting cake in the last two chapters. The next one will have some, I promise!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	11. Beware the Physical Exam!

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"Welcome gentlemen!" We said as the guys said 'welcome ladies'. We smiled at them and I moved forward to escort them towards the hostess they had reserved.

I stopped by my table and smiled at my guests as I poured them lemonade.

"Wow Dream, you guys look great today" I smiled at the guy and blushed lightly as I turned so he could see the full outfit.

"Thank you, my designer came up with it," I played with the ruffle sleeve and pouted. "But maybe it's a bit too girly?"

"Not at all! It looks perfect Dream!" I smiled at the guy and patted his cheek.

"Thank you so much!"

I poured them lemonade and then walked towards where the sweets were placed. I picked up a few plates with chocolate cake on them and made my way towards my cousins.

I stopped when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and smiled as Sitsi looked quickly away. I walked over to her table and placed a piece in front of her. I patted her cheek and walked towards my cousin as I heard her munching on her cake happily.

I kneeled beside my cousins and placed a piece of cake in front of both of them. They smiled at me and I handed Haruhi one.

"Thank Dream!" Mitskuni said to me as he bit into the cake and smiled.

"No problem Mitskuni. I'll see you guys after the guests leave, right?" I asked them as I stood up and brushed my puffy white skirt off.

"Yep~Yep!" Mitskuni said happily. I patted his head and then walked back to my table.

I stood near it and chatted happily with my guests about the upcoming physical exams.

I heard a crash and turned to see Vanessa clutching her hands to her chest and shaking. We all ran over to her and I brushed hair away from her face as I tried to get her to calm down.

"Vanessa? Vanessa! Speak to me! What's wrong?" I asked her.

"D-doctors..." She whispered to me in a choked voice.

I looked over at Takashi and nodded. He gently picked Vanessa up and started to run towards the club room. I turned and bowed to the guests before I chased after him.

I caught up quickly and watched Vanessa with a worried look as we entered the building and ran up the stairs. We reached the club room quickly and Takashi ran over to a couch. He placed her on the couch and left to go get some water. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand as I rubbed her back gently.

"Vanessa? We don't have long before the others get here. If you want this to stay a secret I suggest you tell me quickly" She nodded and swallowed before she spoke.

"I'm...I'm terrified of doctors..." She whispered to me.

"Do you want to tell me why?" She shook her head no. "Okay, so why did you drop the plate of food?"

"I heard one of the guys mention physical exams and I froze with terror...I'm so sorry if I caused anyone trouble" She said quickly looking at me with scared eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on staying calm. And don't worry about the physical exam. I'll figure something out, okay?"

I was caught off guard by her hug but gently hugged her back.

"Thank you Dream, you have no idea how much this means to me" She whispered into my shoulder. I smiled and patted her back.

~X~

I walked in and saw Tamaki speaking to everyone. I blinked at him and walked over.

"Yeah then what are we?" The twins asked Tamaki.

"You all are the homosexual supporting cast." I grabbed the stick from his hand and hit him on the head.

"I am not supporting cast. Get that through your head right now. And you can't declare you and Haruhi to be love interests if you keep calling her your 'precious daughter'." I said to him as I broke the stick and tossed the pieces into the trash.

"Listen Tamaki," Anya said as she moved to stand beside me.

"If word gets out that Haruhi is a girl she'll have to join us to meet her debt payments. And if she does that she'll have guys fawning over her all the time" She continued.

"Yeah, and in the Hostess Club we get people telling us they love us left and right, almost as much as you guys do," I said looking over at the host club as my club moved over to stand beside me.

"Hey where's Vanessa?" I asked after looking around and not seeing her.

"No one knows, she's probably at home sick. What happened last time probably shook her up." Hotaru said and the girls nodded.

Haruhi walked in and the guys surrounded her talking about a 'plan'. I walked over to Kyoya and cleared my throat. He looked over at me.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and followed me into the separate room that held all the sweets and tea.

I leaned against a wall and brushed off my suit jacket as I looked at him. "Vanessa has a little...issue with doctors."

"Oh? How so?" He asked me as he leaned against the other wall.

"She's terrified of them. I was hoping that since your family doctors are going to be the ones doing the exams, that you could find a really nice, gentle doctor that could take care of Vanessa." I asked.

"I think I can do that," He said.

"Can you do it in a way that we take her to a separate room, away from all the other doctors too? I think just seeing other doctors would make her flip." I asked him.

"Well that's a lot to ask for Dream, what do I get out of it?" He asked me.

"You get the satisfaction of helping a young lady out, like a good person would do," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh please, like you can say anything about being a good person? Miss Jessica Taylor?" I blinked at the name and ran at him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pushed him into the wall.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him as my eyes narrowed.

"I do my research," He coughed out.

"Hmm...so you've seen the pictures?" He nodded. "And the videos?"

He smirked and nodded.

"If you've done your research then you must know what happens to people who threaten my family, right?" I asked tightening my hands on his throat.

He coughed and gritted his teeth as he glared at me. "I will not back down from this challenge Dream."

I growled at him and removed my hands. He fell to the floor and rubbed his neck as he breathed.

I crossed my arms and looked down at him. "What do you want?"

"A little show tomorrow, during the exams," He said as he looked up at me.

"That it?"

He laughed and stood up. "Oh please Dream, this is going to be a long term thing. I mean I have something that could bring down not only your club, but your family, and your cousins families." He smirked at me and I glared at him.

"You're walking on very thin ice Kyoya. If my cousin's find out they'll kill you with their bare hands. You haven't seen how _far _they would go to protect me," I said to him through gritted teeth.

"As soon as they find out about this, they'll find out about Jessica Taylor, and everyone will find out about Jessica Taylor because I will send the video link to everyone through their emails. And your life, will be ruined," He said smirking at me.

I clenched my hands into fists and looked at him. "So if I do the little show tomorrow you'll help Vanessa out?"

"Yes." He said.

"Then I believe we're done here," I ground out as I pushed past him and walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag and walked past the clubs as I left. "See you guys tomorrow, it's going to be _fun."_

~X~

"Excuse me, but can one of you guys help me? I wasn't here last year and it seems I've lost my doctor," I said blushing and covering my belly with my arms as I faked innocence.

All the males in the room looked at me and blushed as they saw me in my black lace bra, two sizes too small so my breasts were practically fighting to be free, and matching panties that showed off my ass.

My hair was up in the usual pigtails but they seemed to be more childlike than usual.

I saw Kyoya and walked over to him. I pulled on his jacket and bit my lip lightly. "Kyoya?"

He looked over at me and froze as he saw me. He blinked out of it and smiled at me. "Yes Dream?"

"I seemed to have lost my doctor; can you help me find her?" I asked him as I kept ahold of his jacket and pulled lightly again.

He nodded and placed his arm around my waist as he escorted me towards a doctor. I blushed more at his arm around my waist and moved closer to him as the guys kept looking at me.

In my mind I was punching and kicking the hell out of him as he begged me for mercy. I blinked out of my thoughts as his arm left my waist and he pointed to the doctor that was examining me.

"So sorry Miss Nightshade, we seem to have lost each other" She said as she bowed to me.

I bowed back at her and Kyoya quietly gasped as more of my ass showed. I straightened up and followed her to an examining area. Before the curtain closed I looked back and mouthed 'thank you' to Kyoya. He nodded and smiled at me as he walked off.

I sat on the examination table and let the lady finish examining me. She finished quickly and placed my clothes on the chair beside me. I smiled at her and picked up my shirt. I started to button it up and stopped when I heard a scream.

I ran out of the area and ran to Kyoya. I saw all the club members besides Haruhi, Vanessa, and Tamaki near him. I looked at him.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked down at me then towards the girl that was crying to a doctor.

"A girl was 'molested' by a fake doctor," He said. I looked at Takashi.

"Where is he?" He shrugged and looked at Kyoya.

"Relax; I'm sure security will get him." Kyoya said shrugging lightly.

"Tell me, did you happen to see where the doctor went?" A man asked the girl.

"Yes sir, he was heading towards the special boys and girls clinic" I froze and glared at Kyoya. I pushed him out of my way as I ran with my cousins towards the room.

"Haruhi and Vanessa are there!" Anya said as she ran with us. I narrowed my eyes and ran faster.

I burst into the room and opened the curtain. I saw Haruhi and Vanessa both looking at a guy in a lab coat. I screamed at him and kicked him away from them.

I flipped and landed on my feet. I pulled off my shirt and placed it over Vanessa's shoulders. She looked at me with terrified eyes and I glared at the doctor.

"How dare you come in here and try to hurt my friends?! I'll kill you!" I screamed at him. I grabbed him by the neck and put him in a choke hold.

"Why are you here?" Mitskuni asked him, both of my cousins standing in front of Haruhi and Vanessa.

Anya grabbed Vanessa and Haruhi's hands. Her and the hostess members, besides Makoto and Kael, left with them.

Makoto and Kael stood in front of the window and in front of the curtain so the guy couldn't escape.

I loosened my hold on him and he collapsed to the ground. Coughing and rubbing his neck as he breathed.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" He gasped out. He bowed low and then turned to look at me. I saw his eyes flicker with interest. I growled at him and rubbed my fist into my hand in a menacing manner.

"We will only ask one more time, why are you here?" Mitskuni asked the man. "And why are you pretending to be a doctor?

"I am a doctor, I have a small emergency clinic I run, but one day my wife got fed up with me taking I.O.U's and left me, she took my daughter with her. I came here in the hopes to find her. But a girl mistook me for a pervert and then all these people started to chase me," He said to us.

"Doctor, I think you may have the wrong place. Does your daughter go to Ouran Public High school?" Kyoya asked him. The doctor nodded. "Just as I thought. This is Ouran Academy. A private school. Your daughter doesn't go here."

"I'm going to check on Vanessa. Kael, Makoto. Come on. Takashi and Mitskuni can handle it," They nodded and we walked out of the room. I walked over to where Anya and the girls were comforting Vanessa.

I kneeled before Vanessa and grasped her hands as I looked up at her. "I am so sorry Vanessa. I should have stayed with you, or had someone stay here with you. This is all my fault."

I narrowed my eyes at the ground and bowed my head to her. She placed her hand under my chin and forced me to look at her. She smiled at me and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

"It's okay Dream, I'm not afraid of doctors anymore. After you all came running to protect me and Haruhi I realized that I wasn't in danger anymore. Someone's always going to be there to help me, and I have you to thank for that. You brought us all together. Thank you," She smiled and pulled me to stand with her. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back.

"I'm still very sorry about this," I said to her after we pulled apart.

"Nonsense. You couldn't have known that a pervert was going to come and try to get me and Haruhi. But you saved us, so don't be sorry. Be happy you came in time," She said smiling at me.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to apologize to you two ladies, and to you all for making you worry for your friends." The guy said as he walked over and bowed to us. He had a map in his hands. I waved him off and he left.

I turned to Vanessa and smiled. "So are you ready to finish your exam?"

She blinked at me and blushed lightly as she looked at the ground. "Well, um...about that..."

"Yes Vanessa?" I asked her.

"Will you stay here Dream, you know, just in case?" She asked. I patted her back and nodded.

"Of course. The rest of you can go. You still need to finish your exams. I'll take care of everything here," I said to the clubs. After a few threats made to them they finally left, but made Kyoya stay as well.

Vanessa handed me my shirt and walked into the changing room. I looked down at myself and flushed at seeing myself in only my undergarments. I pulled the shirt on, but left it unbuttoned as Kyoya looked at me.

I glared at him and leaned against a wall. "You bastard"

"Hmm? How am I a bastard?" He asked me.

"You knew there was something off about that guy, and yet you didn't tell anyone! What would have happened if he really was a pervert?" I asked him.

"We got here before anything could have happened."

"And if we didn't? What would you have done if we got here and he was raping one of them?" I asked glaring at him.

"Enough Dream. Like they matter to me," He said quietly.

I laughed sarcastically at him. "Please, you love Vanessa and Haruhi as much as we do. Don't even deny it. I saw you running with everyone to come rescue them. Don't even lie."

He narrowed his eyes and then turned to look out the window. I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"I've decided what I want you to do next," He said suddenly.

"Oh?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I want a date."

**Author's Note:**

_Wow! This one was kinda fun to write, but the next one will be even better...they'll be some dancing and drinking going on! Maybe even a little more..._

_*evil smirk*_

_Read the next chapter and find out! Peace!_

_~DreamstoNightmares1_


	12. The Club

**Quick note:**

"_This is lyrics to song"_

"Regular talking"

_Thoughts_

**Author's notes throughout the chapter.**

Read on!

**Hostess Club**

_DreamstoNightmares1_

"Dream are you sure about this?" Anya asked me as she looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. She ran her hand down her side and the dark blue leather shined as she moved around. I nodded.

"Of course, this is what all the girls wear to a club," I said to her as I zipped up Sitsi's dress. She twirled lightly and I smiled when the bottom clung to her ass while the loose yellow fabric around her belly flared out.

I pushed her towards Anya so she could get her makeup on.

Hotaru came out next and smiled at me as her black dress with pink stripes shined. I nodded at her and pushed her over to Anya.

Makoto walked out next and I unbuttoned the top two and bottom two buttons of her jacket so her chest and belly button showed. Her bright red shirt showed under the jacket. Her tight pants held her curves but flared out at the bottom and she walked on heels.

I looked over and saw Kael wearing the same thing as Makoto but no jacket, and her shirt was green.

Haruhi walked out and I squealed at her cuteness as the others all did the same.

We had put a wig on her so if someone from school came they wouldn't recognize her. Her hair was curled and the dress she wore was a white mini dress that clung to her body except for the sleeves. Her sleeves clung to her shoulders, were cut loose, and then were tied around her wrists.

She pulled on her white furry boots and smiled at me. "I kind of like this dress Dream."

"That's good! I was hoping you would all hate your dresses," I said as I rubbed my head and laughed lightly.

"Hey where's Vanessa?" Hotaru asked.

"She decided to stay home, said she had a headache." I said shrugging before I pulled my hair out of its braids and smiled as it fell down in waves over my shoulders and back.

I had re dyed it black with purple stripes and the purple was practically neon. I looked over at Anya and she smiled as she played with her recolored black hair with neon blue tips.

We all had light makeup on except around the eyes, our eyes had a few layers of rainbow eyeliner so they stood out against the club lights.

I untied my robe and looked at myself in the mirror as I admired my newest mini dress.

It was midnight black with slashes in it, made to look like a tiger did it, and along the rips there were purple shreds running down so when I moved around they would move.

I pulled purple fishnets over my legs, and on my arms. I pulled on my furry black/purple boots that reached my knees and looked at my friends. "Ready to go?"

They all nodded and we made our way to the front door. I opened the limo door and we all climbed in. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and looked at my friends. "Wanna take a shot of courage?"

They slowly nodded and I poured us all a shot. We all clinked our glasses then drank them down. I secretly poured mine into the ice bowl and smiled as my friends all smiled at each other as the slight buzz started to settle in.

"Now girls, before we get to the club I have to tell you some things. First, if you start to feel sick come find me, I'll be able to help. Second, don't leave your cup anywhere except our private area. Third, if a guy you don't like won't get the clue look at either Takashi, Mitskuni, or me and give us a thumbs down, we'll come over and help. Fourth, we _all _will be coming back to my house, if you want to invite a guy you met at the club to come with that's fine, but remember that my parents are only gone for as long as our weekend lasts, four days. Fifth, in every room that you guys are staying in there are condoms, and morning after pills. The condoms are all shapes and flavors, they are in the nightstand. Make the guy wear them, even if you're on birth control. If you don't want to have sex and the guy doesn't get it, there is a button on the side of all the nightstands. It goes to mine, and my cousin's rooms at my mansion, we will come running. If anything else just scream and everyone will come running,"

"What about Carolina?" Anya asked me.

"She went to her friend's house and won't be back until my parents get home. Any more questions?"

"Do we have to dance?" Haruhi asked me.

"Of course not, remember we're just here to have fun, and you don't have to drink either."

"Good," Haruhi said as she breathed, relieved.

I felt the bass before I heard the music. I looked out the window and smiled as my favorite club in Japan came into view. The limo stopped and I opened the door and stepped out. "Come on ladies, let's have some fun."

I walked past the security guards and walked into the club as my friends followed. I heard the crowd complaining at us but we ignored them.

I pushed through the crowd and glared at the people sitting in my area. I tapped my finger on the table and narrowed my eyes at them. "My spot."

"Psh, yeah right bitch, does it have your name on it?" One of the girls asked me. I smirked and pointed to the wall above them.

They looked up and blinked at the neon rainbow sign that said _Dream_. The girl turned to look at me and her eyes narrowed. "Who the hell names their kid Dream?"

"Who the hell doesn't get the hint that she not welcome here?" I asked her. She stood up and faced me as her friends all stood up as well, some drunkenly swaying.

I laughed at them and rolled my eyes at their 'tough guy' attitude. I grabbed the girl who had been talking and picked her up over the table by her arms. I pulled her close to my face and grinned at her. My neon blue eyes flashed dangerously and she gulped, finally getting the message.

I let her arms go and she ran away from us, her friends followed her.

A worker came over and cleaned off the table and booth quickly. I slipped a ten into his back pocket and slapped his ass as he left.

He growled playfully at me and went back to work. I slid into the booth and my friends followed me. I looked around, checking out the crowd as I waited for the boys to show up.

I squealed and jumped over the table as I saw a familiar face. I raced over to him and jumped onto his back. I kissed his cheek and nibbled his neck happily.

"Whoa, down girl. I don't know who you are but I'm not interested in-Dream!" He cried out when he saw my face. I smiled at him and got down from his back. We hugged and he looked me over as he took in my new hair and outfit. "Damn girl, who are you showing off for?"

"I'm not, I'm going to make an ass-hole jealous." I said to him. I turned to where my friends were sitting and saw the guys finally showing up and making their way to the table.

I smirked when I saw Kyoya looking through the crowd trying to find me.

"_I don't need you or your brand new benz, or your boojy friends. I don't need love looking like diamonds, looking like diamonds. Get sleazy"_

I squealed and pulled on his arm. "You have to dance with me."

"Um Dream, remember? Really not into-"

"Oh please Chad? Please, please, please?" I pouted at him. He laughed and grabbed my arm as he pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Okay, but I better get a damn good birthday present out of this," He said to me as we moved onto the dance floor and started moving to the beat. I pulled him by his arms more towards the middle so the clubs would have a good view of my dance, more importantly so Kyoya would.

I looked at Chad and smiled as he had put his cap on backwards so his face would show. I my hands down his arms and sang along to one of my favorite songs to dance to. "_I'ma get sleazy. Ima get sleazy. Ima get...Get...Ima get sleazy. Oh!"_

I turned around so my back was pressed against his chest and moved to the beat as we dance together.

I smiled as he ran his hands down my body until they rested on my hips as he pulled my closer and helped me stay balanced.

"_I don't need you or your brand new Benz, Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. I don't need you or your brand new Benz Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds"_

I looked over at Kyoya and smirked at him as I rubbed my ass on Chad thigh, his eyes narrowed as I sang along to the song. "_You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I'm not giving, About your money and man servant and the mansion you live in. And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can't get in, Just grab a bottle, some boys and let's take it back to my basement, And get Sleazy"_

As I sang the last part I licked my lips at Kyoya and pushed out my chest. His eyes narrowed further and I smiled.

I twirked slightly against Chad and smirked as Kyoya walked off toward the bar. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of dancing.

I smiled when the song ended and turned around so I could kiss Chad cheek. "Thank you so much. Come over to my table in a few and I'll introduce you to my friends."

He nodded and made his way towards where he was before. I moved over to my private area and smiled at my friends. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it."

"Of course Dream! We would not miss it for the world...but um...why are we here?" Tamaki asked me.

"We're here to drink and dance away our problems. The first term of school is over. We have a bit of a break and then we go back for the second term. Me and my cousins do this all the time and I was hoping you guys would like coming out here with us," I said to him.

"Drink?" Tamaki asked me.

"Oh! We should do shots of courage!" I ran to the bar and walked behind it. I kissed the bartenders cheek and he swatted my ass with a rag as I grabbed a bottle of vodka. I squealed at him and ran back to my table before he could hit me again.

When I got back to my area I saw that my cousins had laid out shot glasses. I poured the vodka and we all grabbed a glass. _"Bottoms up! Bottoms up!"_

I laughed at the song change and watched as all my friends took a shot. I pretended to take mine. I poured it into a nearby plant and smiled as the girls got more of a buzz, and the guys started to get one.

I moved to the music and looked around at my friends. The girls were starting to look bored and the guys were starting to look nervous.

I felt a hand on my wrist and turned to see Chad smiling at me. He pulled me to the dance floor and we started to dance.

"I thought you could use a little help with showing your friends how to have fun," Chad said into my ear.

I smirked and twerked against his crotch. "You sure you're not falling for me?"

He turned me so we were facing each other and wrapped his arms around my waist as I dipped low to the song. He pulled me back up and smiled at me. "Yeah right. You're a bit too _easy _for my taste."

I laughed with him and we moved our bodies together. I grabbed his hat and danced away from him as the girl part came on.

I danced by myself while I smiled at him. He smiled back. I put his hat on my head and he grabbed my waist pulling me to him. He grabbed his hat and put it on as the song ended. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for being my dance buddy!" I said happily to him. He nodded and walked with me back to my table. "Guys! Hey guys! Meet my friend Chad!"

Everyone smiled and said hello to him. He said hello back and checked out a few of the guys secretly. I giggled.

"Me and him met a few years ago. At this club actually, and we've been friends ever since," I said to the clubs.

Chad smiled at them and kissed my cheek before he walked off to go dance again. I looked back at the table and saw Anya secretly watching Takashi. I walked over to her.

"If you danced he would watch," I whispered into her ear.

"Oh no, I can't dance." She said quickly.

"I know the perfect song that would get him dancing with you...he would get jealous if he saw you dancing with someone else to it and come running to dance," I whispered to her.

She blinked at me and looked over to where my cousin stood, sipping a beer. She looked back at me. "Would he really?"

I nodded.

She bit her lip and looked at me with puppy eyes. "Would you dance with me?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I wanna dance to!" I squealed lightly and gripped my chest as I glared at Hotaru. "I'm tired of sitting around. No one's going to ask me to dance if I just sit here!"

I blinked at her and smiled. I grabbed their hands and pulled them to the floor. I ran over to the DJ and whispered into his ear. He smiled and found he song. He put it on and I ran back to where Anya and Hotaru were standing.

"_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!" _I looked at the private area and saw Takashi blinking in surprise. I whistled and the clubs turned to look at me.

I smiled at Anya and Hotaru. I started to do the dance moves to the song and they quickly caught on.

"_Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low." _I bounced my ass as I moved low.

I moved up and turned to the beat so my ass was facing the clubs.

"_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap!" _ Anya and Hotaru followed my lead and smacked their own asses to the sound.

I turned Anya so she had her back to me. Hotaru moved behind me. We held each other's shoulder and waist as we bounced our asses low to the music.

We stood up and moved our hips to the beat. "_I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go This crazy all night spendin' my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show"_

I grabbed Hotaru's hand and whispered into her ear. _"So sexual, she was flexible"_

Hotaru flipped once and the whole club cheered. I moved forward and dropped down low as Hotaru and Anya danced next to me. I looked over at the clubs and winked as I opened my legs to show my lace panties, then closed them quickly.

I moved up and started to dance with Hotaru and Anya as the clubs watched us, along with the rest of the crowd.

We did the same as before but slapped each other's asses when that part came on.

We moved low then moved up to dance.

"_One stack come on," _ I stepped forward. _"Two stacks come one," _Anya stepped forward. _"Three stacks come on," _Hotaru stepped forward.

We moved to the music and I pushed Hotaru lightly to the side so Anya could show off her moves to Takashi.

She ran her hands through her hair and bounced her booty low as she smiled over to Takashi. She moved up and me and Hotaru smacked her ass.

I looked over and saw Takashi's eyes narrowing. I smirked at him and pulled Anya close and we continued to dance.

We kept dancing and laughed happily when the song faded away. Anya high fived me and hugged me. "Thank you Dream, that was so fun!"

"It's not over yet. We've gotten guys to watch you, but now it's time for the other girls." I whistled to the table and Makoto and Kael looked at me. I pointed to Haruhi and Sitsi and then pointed to the floor. They nodded and forced the girls onto the dance floor.

I looked at the DJ and whistled at him. I nodded towards my friends and he nodded back. I looked at Kael and Makoto. "You guys can dance right?"

They nodded. I smiled. "Then help me show the girls the moves, and we can dance as a club."

"_If you wanna get with me there's some things you gotta know, I like my beats fast, and my bass down low." _I smiled at the song choice and moved my hips and legs to the beat.

Makoto and Kael caught on and moved their hips and legs as well. The other girls slowly moved but soon were dancing as much as we were.

I moved forward and mouthed my mouth to the lyrics. _"It was a late night, getting ripped. Saw this girl, lookin kinda thick" _I ran my hands down my body and smiled over at the boys.

"_Red bone, yellow bone" _I pointed to Kael and Sitsi as they moved to dance beside me. I smiled at them. I moved back and they danced together. I blinked in surprise when I saw Sitsi dancing as good as Kael. I smiled and clapped for her.

They moved back and Makoto moved forward with Haruhi. They both danced a few moves and I smiled when I saw the club crowd moving into a circle around us.

"_And I'm only gonna slap it if we make each other shout," _I moved forward and smacked their asses. They moved to either side of me and we started to dance to the chorus.

"_Drop it to the floor~" _I stayed standing as the girls got low. _"To the floor~" _I moved down and moved my hips so my ass bounced along with the other girls.

I moved back and Kael and Haruhi moved forward to dance. Makoto and Sitsi soon joined them. Anya and Hotaru followed their lead. I watched the dance moves then moved with my club.

We all jumped back as Kael started to break dance to the song. We cheered and clapped for her. Makoto started to dance behind her and we followed her lead.

Kael and Makoto switched spots and soon Makoto was breakdancing. We cheered for her as we danced behind her.

She stood up and we faced the host club as we moved one leg out and moved it to the music. We moved the upper half of our bodies lower as our legs kept moving to the beat.

We all dropped it to the floor when that part came on and bounced our asses near the ground to the bass.

We all froze when the song ended. The DJ started to cheer for us and soon the entire club was doing it. We moved up and smiled at each other. We all high fived and hugged each other as the club whistled and cheered.

"Ladies that just shook their asses on the dance floor! You have been dance challenged! I'm talking to Dream and her friends!" I looked over at the DJ and blinked at him.

"Dance challenged Mark? Who did it?" He smiled and pointed over to my private party.

"Your cousins did." I looked over at my cousins and saw Mitskuni and Takashi grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the DJ.

"Give us something with a little...feminine charm." He smiled and nodded.

I heard the start of "Run the World' by Beyoncé and smiled. I turned to my club and saw them smiling. I asked quickly and they said they knew the dance moves to this song.

I moved forward and pointed to the host club. I pointed to the dance floor.

My cousins got the message and moved into the crowd of people. The host club stood in front of us, as the rest of the club moved into a big circle, to give us room to dance.

I walked forward with Kael and Makoto and we danced the first part as the other girls stood behind us and crossed their arms, glaring and smirking at the host club.

I walked over to the host club and moved my chest along Tamaki's arm as the song moved to a calmer beat. I turned to my left and grabbed Kyoya's chin. I licked my lips at him and then moved back to my girls. I flipped my hair back and sang along to the song.

"_My persuasion can build a nation. Endless power, with our love we can devour You'll do anything for me" _I licked and bit my bottom lip as I moved sexually to the song. I stood up and pushed up my chest as the chorus came back on.

I moved back and we all danced to the song as the club watched us.

I moved forward and pushed Tamaki back. The host club all blinked and glared at us. The song ended and we saluted.

"Whoa! I think the girls have brought their A-game tonight. Dream, do you want to challenge them back?" The DJ asked.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Hell yes."

I moved back with my friends as 'Stronger' by Kanye West came on.

The host club moved into a circle before they broke apart and looked at us.

Takashi stepped forward and stomped his foot to the beat, the others followed his lead and soon they were moving to the beat. Takashi stepped back and the twins slid forward and started to dance together.

I smiled and started to clap to the beat as I watched them dance. The girls all smiled and did the same as we moved lightly to the beat.

The twins flipped back and Tamaki and Kyoya moved forward. They started to break dance up and down and I cheered for them.

Mitskuni moved forward and started to flip and do kicks to the beat. Takashi moved forward and they kicked and flipped off each other as the song continued.

They all stopped and moved into a line. They all took turns moving out of the line and dancing a bit before the stopped and the next person went. Kyoya went last and when his dancing was done he clapped his hands and the host club jumped up and struck poses at us.

"Whoa! Dream you have some competition! Ladies and gentlemen! It's getting wild up in here! Alright, now I have a song for y'all," The DJ called out.

"_One, two, three, Not only you and me. Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three...Peter, Paul and Mary. Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh! Countin'..."_

I smiled at the DJ and looked to the Host Club to see the twins dancing into the middle of the circle. I smiled at them and watched as they started to break dance.

I blinked in shock when Makoto danced towards the twins and followed their dance moves perfectly.

They moved together and Makoto slid in between their bodies. They moved together to the beat and I cheered with the rest of the members.

The twins turned their bodies to face Makoto and they moved their hips so their crotches rubbed against both of her thighs. She grabbed their shoulders and pushed them down as she got low.

I whistled and wolf howled at them as they picked up the pace and started to do wild dance moves.

The tempo slowed down and Makoto faced Kaoru and had her ass pressed against Hikaru's crotch as they moved to the slow tempo. I saw the twins smile as Makoto threw her head back and moaned at the song.

They broke apart and started to dance crazily to the fast tempo. The twins slid over to Makoto and she struck a pose as Kaoru gripped her waist and Hikaru gripped her leg.

"Oh my goodness!" Hotaru called out as we raced over to Makoto. We all hugged her and cheered for her as she smiled and breathed.

"That was really fun," She said to us. "They can really dance."

"You can too," We heard called over to us. We looked over to see the twins walking towards us. They moved down and kissed Makoto's cheeks. "Thanks for the dance."

She smiled at them and nodded. "No problem. We look good dancing together."

I smiled as the beat to 'Booty Work' came on. I pushed past the twins and started to dance as I faced Kyoya.

I felt hands sliding onto my hips and looked over to see Anya moving with me. Sitsi moved in front of me and I grabbed her hips as we moved to the music.

My cousins moved next to Kyoya and watched as we bounced our asses to the song.

We turned our asses and moved our hips to show off our asses. We bounced down and looked over at them as we licked our lips. I turned Anya and pressed against her ass as we moved up and down.

I felt hands on my hips and smiled as Sitsi joined us. We broke apart and danced the same moves to the beat. I pointed to my furry boots and smirked at Kyoya as we bounced back to where we held each other's hips and moved against each other.

I grasped Anya's ass and she gasped at me and licked her lips, I looked over at Takashi and saw his eyes tightening. I turned so Sitsi was pressed against me and moved her low as I grasped her ass.

I heard a growl from my right and knew that Mitskuni was getting jealous.

The song stopped and I grinned at my cousins and Kyoya. They all narrowed their eyes at me and I laughed.

"Whoa, Dream! Your pink dressed friend just got a pole challenge!" The DJ called out to me. I looked over to see a metal pole moving out of the little stage near the DJ area.

I looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Go on, you got a challenge."

"Sweet!" She called out as she ran towards the stage. She jumped on the stage and kicked off her heels as she looked at the DJ. "Who challenged me?"

"I did." We all turned to see a beautiful blonde haired guy making his way to the stage. He stopped before the stage and smiled up at Hotaru. "Show me how well you can move my angel of darkness."

Hotaru smiled at him and rubbed her hands on the pole as the music started up. She jumped up and started climbing up the pole. She stopped at the top and flipped down until she got half way. She wrapped her legs around the pole and bent her back to look at the blonde haired guy. She smiled at him and winked. She moved up gripped the pole with her hands as she swung her legs around.

She flipped down and landed gracefully on her hands as she moved her legs into an air split. She wrapped her legs back around the pole and moved up. She looked down at the guy and pushed her chest and ass out to the beat.

The guy smiled at her and she smiled back before she licked her lips and jumped off the pole.

She landed on her feet and she flipped and slid over to where the guy was standing. She grabbed his hat and slowly moved back. She jumped on the pole and climbed up to the top. She tossed her head and then flipped until her thighs were holding her to the pole, her arms were spread out, and the guy's hat was held by her teeth.

The song faded away and she flipped down the pole until she landed on her feet. She straightened her dress and placed the guys hat on her head. She grabbed her heels and then ran off the stage. The crowd parted and I saw the guy holding her by her waist as her legs were wrapped around his stomach, and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

He walked her over to a corner of the room and they sat down and started to talk.

"Well, well, well. I believe it's time to get back to the regular dancing. Everybody to the dance floor!" The DJ called out as he played a remix of a japanese song.

I looked over at Hotaru and saw her laughing and smiling with the guy. I moved over to the private area and sat next to Kyoya. The rest of the clubs were still dancing. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it greedily.

"Why aren't you drinking Dream?" Kyoya asked me.

"I would think you knew why, you doing research on all the people at our school and such. I'm allergic to alcohol," I said to him after I put the bottle down and looked at him.

"Oh, it's a good thing I haven't drank any alcohol then," He said as he moved towards me.

"Why's that?" I asked huskily to him as my eyes lidded.

"This," He said before he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I climbed into his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We both moaned as his tongue found its way into my mouth.

Our tongues rubbed against each other before we pulled apart to breathe. I watched him through lidded eyes as he blinked hungry eyes at me. I shivered at the felling of him running his thumb along my bare skin.

_Why...why am I reacting to his touches so much? This has...never happened with anyone else...not even with-_ My thought were cut off when Kyoya moved and licked my neck. I gasped and shivered against him as a wave of pleasure went through my body and settled in between my legs.

"Mmm. You taste good..." He mumbled into my neck as he kept kissing and nibbling. I gripped his shoulders as the attention to the sensitive area sent wave upon wave of pleasure running through my body.

"Kyoya...Kyoya stop..." I whispered to him. He chuckled against my neck and continued to lick.

"Why? You seem to like it," He said before he bit my neck.

I gasped and wiggled as another wave of pleasure settled between my legs. I gripped his head and pulled his hair roughly.

"Ow!" He said as he moved away and rubbed where I had pulled. "Damn Dream..."

"You wouldn't listen, so I had to play dirty." I said as I moved out of his lap and walked back to the dance floor. I grabbed the first guy I came to and started to dance with him as I tried to get rid of the tingles along my body where Kyoya had touched me.

The guy wrapped his arms around my waist and I pushed him away as a wave of disgust hit me.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked towards the bathroom as I tried to calm myself down.

_Kyoya...what the hell are you doing to me?!_

**Author's Note:**

_Wow! This one was fun to write...but the next chapter will be even better...I knew I made this story rated M for a reason. ;)_

_ ~DreamstoNightmares1_


End file.
